Ending to Epilouge
by Lillylove2
Summary: If the epilouge in DH is not all you wanted, like me, then this is my version of how we got to 19 years later. Orginally published on Ginny Potter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Day After

Harry awoke with a start, he sat upright in bed, it was dark and very quiet.

Was it all a dream?

Harry shifted in the bed, pain struck all over his body. No it wasn't a dream. His body felt as if he had been stuck to the bottom of a giant's foot. He ached with every movement.

How could this much pain feel so good? Harry guessed that being alive was really worth it.

He looked around the dorm room- all red heads.

In Neville's bed- a red head and missing ear, where was Neville?

Harry needed to tell him so much.

Someone decided that the Weasley men need to be together.

Harry smiled, even that hurt. Harry slumped back against his pillow.

What now? Thoughts raced through his head. Faces popped in and out some cause happiness, some great sadness.

He lay there thinking, remembering, and planning.

He got up pulled on some jeans and t-shirt, as he was hunting for his trainers,

Ron lifted his head "Oi, what's the matter"

"Go back to sleep, I am just going to the loo" replied Harry.

Ron's head dropped back to the bed.

Harry crept quietly out of the dorm room.

He stopped to look around the Gryffindor common room, it was empty and quiet.

He slipped out the Portrait hole.

He walked into the Great Hall it was early morning.

There were a few people in the Great Hall, McGongal sat wearily in headmaster's chair, along the floor were the bodies of those who fought and died, at their feet sat mother's who could not bear to leave their children alone, even in death.

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley at Fred's feet, she sat there eyes open staring into space; Harry could not even imagine the scenes playing out in her mind's eye.

He look around again, he spotted a weary looking Arthur Weasley quietly talking to an overwhelmed looking Stanley Shakelbolt.

Harry walked over to them, "I have an idea" he stated.

They both look at Harry and stood immediately, Harry instinctual knew this was meant as a sign of respect, so he sat and so did they.

He spoke quickly but with confidence and power.

Minster Shakelbolt and Mr. Weasley both agreed with his plan but, said they would have to talk to McGongal and the families of the dead.

The three men stood up and walk over to Professor McGongal,

Minster Shakelbolt said "Minerva, Harry here has an idea for what I and Arthur think is a wonderful memorial to the fallen."

"What is it Mr. Potter?" asked a tired McGongal.

"They should be buried here where they fought, as a reminder to the students of what they can do to make a difference."

Minerva who thought she had run out of tears quietly wept.

She slowly stood up "I think that is a wonderful idea, Mr. Potter".

They as a group slowly walked to the families of the dead and quietly spoke to each.

Harry was not really surprised when they all readily agreed to allow their loved ones to be buried here.

It was dawn now, Harry, Mr. Weasley and Professor McGongal all sat quietly each lost in their own thoughts and memories.

Shakelbolt had left to make all the necessary arrangements for the memorial.

Slowly people quietly filtered into the Great Hall.

Soon all the Weasley's and Hermoine were sitting together quietly talking. Ron and Hermoine sat close together each need to be touching the other: Ron's hand on her leg, her hand on his shoulder.

The sight of them made Harry smile.

He looked around at all the Weasley's and felt at home.

Harry and the others soon convinced Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGongal to get a few hours rest.

They promised someone would stay with Fred; he would not be left alone. George took his mother spot at Fred's feet.

It was late afternoon, on what Harry would always remember as the Day After.

He had talked, consoled, cried, and laughed with all families of the fallen.

He had tried to take his turn in the chair at Fred's feet, but never was allowed.

He hurt, he was feeling rejected by the one family who he cherished most, but Hermoine caught him.

"They won't let me either, it is not us, they just each need their time alone with Fred."

Harry understood he hoped she was right and that they did not blame him for Fred's death.

He was sitting a little forlorn, when he saw Neville walk up with his Grandmother.

He stood and spoke at first to Neville's Grandmother.

"It would have all been lost without Neville, you know"

"Yes, I know" she looked at her Grandson with love and admiration.

"Neville, can I have a word in private?"

Neville's Grandmother shook her head yes and then walk over to talk to Minerva McGongal.

Neville and Harry walked out of the Great Hall.

As they walked Harry told Neville everything.

The prophecy and how it could have easily been him as the "Chosen one." Harry told him about Gryffindor sword being left to him by Dumbledore. Neville started to say that he would get it for Harry; Harry stopped him and said "Dumbledore was a great man and great wizard but he did not always get it right. The sword does not belong to me it belongs to the Gryffindor who needs it. You will make a good keeper but I think one day it will go another Gryffindor when he or she needs it." Neville and Harry walked and talked and in the end they both had a better understanding of each other. Of how they were very similar and very different, Harry wished he been a better friend to Neville over the years, but they had a unique friendship that would grow deeper as the years crept by.

Harry and Neville walked back into the Great Hall, they stood at the entrance and solemnly shook hands and then gave each other a manly teenage hug. Neville walked over to where his Grandmother was talking to an older witch. Harry walked over to the Weasley's; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were up but did not look very rested. Mrs. Weasley was talking to a weeping Colin Crevey's mother, Ginny stood next to her mother gently stroking her arm. Mr. Weasley stood next Ginny with a some what bewildered look on his face. Harry leaned over and whispered in Mr. Weasley's ear. Mr. Weasley look startled then said "Well yes of course, over here then" He and Harry walked away from the group. Ginny watched them intently, she had wanted to talk to Harry alone, but whenever she got the chance to even say hello, some took him off to talk. Ginny turned when she heard her mother start to cry again. When she looked over to where her father and Harry were talking all she saw was her father walking quickly towards her.

Harry quickly summed up his courage; Ginny was standing next to her mother but intently watching him and her father. "I wish to ask you something very important, Mr. Weasley" Mr. Weasley knew instantly what Harry was going to ask. His heart sank, not because it would not someday enjoy having Harry as a son-in-law, but because Ginny was much too young right now. But Harry forged on and Mr. Weasley let him say his peace. "One day, if your daughter will have me, I very much would like to ask your permission to marry her. But right now is not the right time." Mr. Weasley felt a great surge of relief, Harry was a very practical boy no man. "but do wish to keep seeing Ginny, if she will let me." "How can I help" asked Mr. Weasley. "How does one handle a Weasley woman's anger?" asked Harry. "Duck, apologize profusely and beg forgiveness is generally how I handle it" advised Mr. Weasley. Harry laughed then looked at Mr. Weasley and realized he wasn't joking. "Now I just need to talk to her without interruption" Harry said. "Well we can handle that, where is your handy cloak?" Harry pulled it out of his waist band. "It's the only way I can go to the loo" Harry laughed. "Put it on and I will have Ginny meet you by the lake in a few minutes" Mr. Weasley turned with a flourish and walked quickly towards Ginny.

When he got to her Ginny's father whispered in her ear "I'll stay with your mother and certain young man wishes to speak to you by the lake." Ginny quickly leaned over gave her mother a peck on the cheek. She was gone in a flash out the Great Hall and to the steps of the Castle. Then she stopped, why was she running to him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Duck, Apologize Profusely and Beg forgiveness.

How can one heart split so evenly into two halves? One half held all Ginny's pain—her losses, being left out by him, him being dead; the other half held all Ginny's happiness—him being alive, wanting to talk to her. A sudden on rush of dread over took her, what if this was the brush off? We will always have our time at Hogwarts, but you're too young, the Ministry needs me. Suddenly hundreds of reasons Harry would be telling her to push off came over her like a tidal wave. Slowly, like it was to her own hanging she was walking to, Ginny made her way to the lake shore where he stood waiting. A tug of war going on in her chest made her feel is if she was meeting her doom.

Harry looked up a watched her slow approach, his heart sank, maybe she did not have the same feelings for him. She stood there in front of him, they we not 2 feet apart, but it felt as if there was a vast ocean between them. They stood there just staring, Ginny was not sure if it was for a second or for a minute or for an hour. Then he spoke. "Thank you" "For what" she asked, her voice was stronger than she expected. "For the giving me the last little bit of courage I needed in the forest" he said. "Did you walk past me on your way into the forest?" she asked. "Yes, you were comforting a girl, did she live?" he asked. "Yes, we got to her in time. She remembered a cold shiver running down her spine and be over taken by dread as she sat with the girl. At the time she thought is was of her, but now she knew it was Harry go to his doom that frighten her so. "Why didn't you say anything" she shot back. "I don't think I could have gone on if I had spoken to you. I knew I had to go on" he stated. Her shoulders slumped, he was right, and if he had not gone on, if he had not done what he did do, they would not be standing there. He reached out and took her hand. He told her everything. The resurrection stone in the snitch. His parents and Sirius and Lupin walking with him to meet his fate. And, how when he had to drop the stone they were gone. He told her that the last thing he saw was her face and the last thing he felt was not pain nor death, but how she felt when she kissed him. He told her how he had spoken to Dumbledore, and that Dumbledore said he had to choose whether to come back or go on to his parents. How the strongest feelings drawing him back was not to finally end the war, but to her. To her, to her Ginny's heart flew, all the dread vanished, he came back to her he came back for her. As he spoke he slowly drew her to him. When he was done there was no space between them. Tears flowed down her cheeks. He let go of her hand and dropped to his knees. To her or any one else who might be watching, he look like a man begging for his life. And he was begging for his life, his future, he knew she was his future. He just had to convince her.

She looked down at him. Her eyes were no longer hard. There he found what he was looking for, forgiveness. "What are you doing down there?" she asked "Your dad said begging forgiveness might help" he laughed. "Well before I decide if I will forgive you, we are going to set some new rules" "OK" he said. "One—we are equals—no Ginny stay where it is safe, no Ginny you are too young." she demanded, ready for a fight "Your right" he said simply. "Wha—of course I'm right, but why aren't you fighting?" "Because you are right, any decisions about our future we make together, but you are wrong about being too young" he said. "And before you start yelling we both are too young" he said as he circled his arms around her waist and brought her to her knees with him. "We are both too young right now for a family and marriage" he said "whew" she said "I hoped you feel that way, I have a lot I want to do" He kissed her at first tamely. Then each kiss was more passionate than the last. "Well am I forgiven?" He asked later, a little or a lot later he was not sure. "Yes, by me, but I can't be sure about my family if we don't go back inside." Harry look around and the sun had almost completely set. He stood up and pulled her up to him. They walked arm in arm back into the castle and the Great Hall.

Ginny stopped and turned to Harry "How do you know that we won't grow apart or fall out of love?" "I don't know how I know but I am VERY certain we are each others future and that we have plenty of time to get there." They were met by a knot of Weasleys and Hermoine, all were smiling except one Weasley, Mrs. Weasley she tugged on Harry's shirt until he was eye to eye with her. "You and I will be having a long talk on the rules of dating my daughter" she warned. Harry laughed, pecked her on the cheek, and said "You are the boss." The whole family laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Memorial

Later that first night after everyone else had gone to their rooms, Harry, Arthur Weasley, Shakelbolt, and Professor McGongal, along with others from the ministry who Harry did not know, preformed a most unpleasant duty. They took Tom Riddle's body to the forest edge. A large bonfire had be started Riddle's body was set atop; they all stood guard as his body burned. After the fire died Shakelbolt gathered the ashes and placed them in a simple wooden box he conjured. "What shall we do with these? Shakelbolt asked the group. Harry said "Scatter them into the wind, he needs to gone" with that he sucked the ashes up with his wand and shot them high in the night sky. Harry understood that there could be nothing left of Tom Riddle. Because if anything was left those who were attracted to the Dark Arts would have something to rally around. Harry and the others walked back to the castle. As they walked they spoke about the need to get rid of all of the important spots to Tom Riddle, they did not want them to serve as memorials to him. Then Harry went to his room and fell into bed for a deep and thankfully dreamless sleep.

The following day was busy: owls from the Ministry, reports about Death Eaters being captured, and congratulations from all over the world. Arthur Weasley left Hogwarts for a few hours to report to the Ministry when he returned he announced that Kingsley Shakelbolt had asked him to be the Deputy Assistant Minister of Magic. Mr. Weasley told Shakelbolt he would have to talk to his family and would let him by the end of the day. Everyone agreed this was a great honor, and one he deserved. Mr. Weasley sent an owl accepting the position, but Harry noticed it did not lift the utter look of sadness in his eyes.

Mrs. Tonks arrived with Little Teddy Lupine that day. Harry felt as if a scab was being ripped off the hole in heart when he saw Teddy, his godson. Harry and Mrs. Tonks had a long talk, about Teddy and how Harry would help in raising him. As Harry was talking with Mrs. Tonks, Ginny sat on the floor entertaining Teddy with bubbles and puffs of colored smoke from her wand. Teddy's hair turned the same color as Ginny's while they played. After a while Harry joined Ginny in playing with Teddy. Many of the witches and wizards watching silently hoped that they were getting a glimpse of Harry's future: Ginny and him happily playing with a handsome red-headed baby. It seemed to make the sacrifices of the dead just a little easier to bear.

Two days later was the memorial. The bodies of the fallen were brought out to the grounds just beyond where Dumbledore was buried and placed on white stone platforms. The minister, who married Bill and Fleur, presided. Harry finally knew his name Tuftwinkle. Many spoke; each family of the fallen had some speak about their loved one. George for Fred, Arthur Weasley for Tonks and Lupin. Harry was the final person who spoke, he spoke for Snape, and he told the entire story of Tom Riddle. Harry wanted no secrets and no false rumors. He told the whole story. He confessed Dumbledore sins, Snape's love for Lilly, Riddle's failings and his own personal short comings. He told the assembled group that it was not He-who-must-not-be-named or Lord Voldemort but simply Tom Riddle and that Tom Riddle was gone. He also spoke against prejudice- that did not matter if you were pureblood or mudblood. He spoke directly to Hermoine when he said "if we take the name of mudblood then it can no longer hurt us with it." Hermoine's eyes met Harry's with a small but sure nod of her head she let him know that no one would ever hurt her with that insult. She was a mudblood and proud of it. At the end of the service the fallen were covered by a white stone scarphgus, engraved with their name, date of birth, and the word Hero.

As the sun was setting, Harry looked over at the 10 rows of 5 white burial places and he saw a lone red headed man with his hand on his twin's burial spot. Mr. Weasley walked over and stood behind Harry and said "We can't get him to leave, we have all tried." Harry turned to Arthur who looked ten years older than he did yesterday, and said "I'll try." He went and stood beside George, he gently put his hand on his shoulder. They stood there for a few minutes. George turned to Harry and said "I don't know what to do, I lost." Harry asked "What does he want you to do?" A faint smile crossed George's face "Run the shop, snog all the girls who will let me, and interrupt Ron and Hermoine when ever I can." Harry laughed "He wants you to live." "Yeah" said George. "You have to start by let him go, it is hard but trust me, you never forget them you just let them go" as he said it he gently led George into the castle.

The following day:

"Well then it is settled, Harry, Hermoine and Ron will go and retrieve Hemoine's parents." Mrs. Weasley was again giving them things to do. She seemed bound and determined to not let Harry and Ginny have a moment of quiet, nor Ron and Hermoine for that matter. Harry, Ron and Hermoine started to argue again that it did not really need all three of them. Ron and Hermoine could do it without him. "I said it is all settled, All three of you will go, Harry will be there to make sure it is …Safe" she said with a pointed look at Ron who was holding Hermoine tightly. Harry laughed put up his hands in surrender and said "You are the boss." The trio walked out of the castle towards Hogsmead where they could apperate. Ron shot Harry a dirty look and said "you are just trying to stay on her good side" "Look we all three apperate to Grimwauld, then you two can go in peace to get Hemoine's parents settled back in England, I need to talk to the Ministry people trying to get the place habitable anyway. You two come back to get me at Grimwauld, and we all go back to the Burrow together, OK?" "Hey, I like that idea!" Ron exclaimed and with a small pop the trio was off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Not Quite to Australia

Grimwauld Palace

To the trio it looked like a small army of witches and wizards had invaded Grimwauld Palace. They found Kreacher in the kitchen beside himself. He stood there dazed and keep repeating "too many too many". Harry quickly saw the problem and walk over to the house elf. "Kreacher go to Hogwarts and gather up my belongings I will call for you when I am ready for them." "Yes Harry Potter" and with a loud crack the dazed house elf disappeared. "That was kind of you, Harry" said Hermoine. "I don't want to be responsible for a crazed house elf" replied Harry. A very harried looking wizard carrying a large clipboard, dressed in gray robes rushed over to them and without looking up from his clipboard he asked "Are you here from the Magical Maids?" Ron and Hermoine laughed and Harry responded "No, I am Harry Potter and these are my friends" "Oh my" the wizard exclaimed "we had no idea you would be here so soon." "Oh yes, well we have a change in plans, so how's it going?" Harry asked "Well we have the house de-jinxed and believe we have found all the hidden magical landmines, Mr. Potter, but that portrait is an entirely different matter, and might I say she is being quite stubborn. We have some of our best Art negotiators working with her so far no luck." "Art negotiators, what do they do?" Hermoine asked. "Sometimes a magical portrait needs to be moved, but portraits are… shall we say reluctant to move from where they were originally placed. Art negotiators try to reach an accommodation with the portrait so it can be moved." "Is there much demand for that?" asked Ron. "Quite a lot actually, the magical world loves their portraits, but can be somewhat indiscriminate in where they hang them. So we get called on to fix what someone else has mucked up."

With a lot of assurances and a promise to let them come back the next day the Trio convinced the Ministry's official that they really need some time to rest. Harry turned to Hermoine "so what do you want to use as a portkey?" She looked around the kitchen she spotted an old pewter cream pitcher and said "that will do." "Aren't you worried about making an unauthorized portkey?" Ron asked Hermoine. She looked at him as if he had an extra head and said "what are they going to do to us?" Ron laughed, he turned to Harry and said "Isn't she the one who thought the worst fate you could suffer was to be expelled from Hogwarts?'' "Well, I guess we have finally corrupted her completely" Harry joked. "Are you two done having a joke at my expense?" asked an irritated Hermoine. "Sorry, Hermoine" sing songed the boys. She turned and walked away. "Where are you going?" asked Ron. "Bathroom" replied Hermoine. "Do you think she's mad?" asked a worried Ron. "How am I supposed to know, she's your girlfriend" Harry said. Ron just stood there with an uncomfortable look on his face. "She **is** your girlfriend? Right?" asked Harry. "Yes…well, I'm pretty sure she is at least." answered Ron. "Ron, you two have been together every waking moment since Riddle was destroyed, how can you not know if she is your girlfriend?" "We haven't really discussed it, but we kiss a lot and she lets me hold her, so she must be my girlfriend right?" Ron still seemed somewhat unsure. "Well, mate I think you better find out quick" Harry advised Ron. Hermoine came back carrying the cream pitcher, and what Ron had come to think of as the Bottomless Beaded Bag. She quickly cast the Portus spell and said "grab hold Ron." As they started to speed off Ron heard Harry say "see you both tomorrow at five."

Close to Australia

They landed with a thud on breath taking, empty beach. It looked like it was a picture from a Muggle postcard: white sand, clear blue water, Palm trees and not a soul insight for miles. Ron was now quite bewildered. Where are they? This is not what Ron thought of when he thought of Australia. Where was that strange Muggle building in the water, the one that looked like an old sailing ship? And why did Harry think they weren't coming back until tomorrow? Ron turned to ask Hermoine what was going on, then one more question occurred to him: Why does she have that odd look on her face?

"Why does Harry think we won't be back until tomorrow?" demanded Ron. Words started tumbling out of Hermoine's mouth; Ron could barely hear her much less understand what she was saying. The more she talked the faster the words flew and the harder she was to understand. But, Ron started to get the gist of it, and he really, really like it. "So, let me see if I understand this, you told Harry it might take awhile to convince your parents of what happened, and then brought us here—where ever this is—to spend the night alone on the beach?" asked Ron more than just a little confounded. "To talk, Ronald, to talk" defended Hermoine. Ron just stared at her. "Well, maybe not just talk" she admitted. "Well if you think I am going to argue about spending the night alone with you on a deserted beach, you would be daft" Ron said. "But where did you expect to spend the night?'' Hermoine reach inside her bag and out came a tent. Ron just sighed "You really have a thing for tents." "Magical tents are so much nicer than Muggle one's" said Hermoine.

"Please tell me you packed something to eat in that bottomless bag" whined Ron. "Of course, I packed something to eat, you are always hungry" replied Hermoine as she pulled out sandwiches and bottle of butterbeer. They sat and ate in comfortable silence. As he finished his second sandwich Ron looked at Hermoine and asked "Will you be my girlfriend?" "I thought I was" said Hermoine. "We never really discussed it, so I thought I should officially ask." said Ron. "Well officially then—Yes I will be your girlfriend, Ronald" with that she kissed him.

They laid together stretched out on an old lounge; look out at the beautiful ocean view. They talked about what had happened, and how the world had changed. The talking faded as the sun faded, as they kissed Ron pulled Hermoine closer to him, she soon was lying on top of him. He ran his hands up under her blouse along her back; he stopped when his hands got to her bra strap. Slowly they traveled back down and gently caressed her bottom. His hands traveled higher and lower with each pass. Ron stopped kissing her, "I think we'd better quit" he said. "Why?" she asked she had a look of disappointment in her eyes. "Because if we don't stop now I won't be able to stop later, and I don't know what you're—what we're—ready for." She felt that he was aroused "you want me" it was a statement not a question. "Of course I want you, how could I not want you—your beautiful, smart and mine, right" he asked. "Yes I'm yours" then she wiggled a little to let him know she felt him and like it. "Oi—you got to stop doing that or I will lose all control" he groaned. "So lose control" she whispered. "Hermoine" he said quite firmly "I will not do anything unless I know you are ready, and protected—I don't want you to regret it later. I would kill me if you hated me later for taking advantage of you." "I fibbed to Harry, I brought us here, I planned tonight, do you really think I would not think of how to protect both of us and how could I blame you—since it was my idea!!" she exclaimed. "You boys really do think the world revolves around you don't you" she laughed. "It doesn't? So how does this protection stuff work? He asked as he nibbled on her ear. "We both drank a contraception potion, and I added a little Muggle protection as well" she moaned. Ron stopped and looked at her "When did I drink a potion?" "In your butterbeer" she said. "Muggle protection?" he asked. Reluctantly she got up and dragged him in the tent. When they got in she reached in her bag and pulled out a small round plastic case. She opened it up a show him, "Birth control pills, Ron." Ron smiled, "you have been taking them since we started traveling." "You knew?" she asked as she turned a brilliant shade of red. "Yeah, I saw you trying to sneak them, and asked Harry, he said that were a girl thing, a Muggle girl thing. But I didn't know what they were. I asked him if you were getting sick, he laughed and said if I had any more questions I had to ask you. So why have you been taking them?" Ron promptly turned red and kept getting redder as Hermoine explained ovulation, menstruation and how birth control pills worked. "Ronald you do know how babies are made, right?" she asked. "Of course, I had older brothers and Dad gave me the talk before I went off to Hogwarts. But all the other stuff, I had no idea. Are you sure it works the same with magical people? Yes, Ron I have lived with witches long enough to know it works the same." "Wow, I had no idea" Ron said as he stood up and walked over to stand next to Hermoine. "So what else do you have in that bag?" She looked up at him a blushed again. "Nothing, important" she said as she quickly closed the bag. He reached around her, took the bag and opened it. He started pulling things out of her bag. "Sister Emerald's Handbook for Every Young Witch" he read. He opened it and started reading. Hermoine watched as Ron read, thankfully for her he read silently. Because, Sister Emerald's book was a technical but frank how to manual on sex. Ron slowly closed the book "You study for everything." was all he said. He reached in and found a beautiful pale lavender nightgown. "You go put this on, I assume there is some thing else to eat in here" indicating the bag. "Yes", she said as she took the gown. "What are planning?" she asked. "You get ready, let me be the romantic one this time, OK he said. "Ok" she said as she walked towards the bedroom with butterflies' dive bombing in her stomach. "Hermoine?" "Yes, Ron?" "Where are we?" he asked. "Not quite to Australia" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Our Bed

Ron pulled out the rest of the food from Hermoine's bag, set the table with plates and cups, conjured candles and a table cloth. He stood back and admired his handy work. In the living area he conjured more candles and piles and piles of pillows, and a small fire place. All in all very romantic he thought, just then Hermoine came out of the bedroom. Ron was pretty sure he stopped breathing—she was breath taking. She stood there with her hair down, not bushy, just soft and floaty and heart stopping. She was wearing the light purple gown it had tiny straps holding it up and it barely covered her breast and ended just at the tops of her thighs.

"Breathe" she said in a soft throaty voice.

Ron smiled "you or me?"

"Both of us" she said.

"I wish I was as smart as you" he said.

"What!?! You are very smart just in a different way!" she said.

"Yeah, but you have all the words—and I need a word better than beautiful" he breathed.

As Ron reached for her she gave him words "gorgeous"

"Not good enough" Ron replied

"Ravishing" she offered

"Yeah I like that, Hermoine you are ravishing" Ron pulled out her chair and led her to it. They sat eating, but no really tasting anything.

"That" indicating her gown "is really great."

"It is my favorite color, and I thought you would like the style."

"Oh yeah the style is great" he said.

She laughed "I meant it showed some …skin… some skin for you and enough coverage so I wasn't uncomfortable."

A pained look crossed his face "You're not uncomfortable are you?"

"No! I'm very comfortable, I very happy really!"

Ron face split with a wide smile "happy I like" he said. They finished eating; they talked flirting with each other. One of them was always touching the other. Ron ran his fingertips down her arm; Hermoine gently ran her hand up his thigh.

As she ran her hand up his thigh again, she looked over to the living area, "let's go over there." He stood up and pulled her to him. They stood kissing for a moment. He led her over, she let go of his hand and said "lay down."

Ron was a smart man so he did what he was told. He laid back on the pillows with his hands propping up his head. She stood at his feet; Ron gazed up at her, with a look of utter amazement. Hermoine hooked her index fingers around the tiny straps of her gown and pulled them off her shoulders. The gown slid down her body, landing at her feet in a puddle of lavender satin. She stood there for him to admire.

"God" he moaned "you're perfect."

He just stared she had a few freckles across her chest; He just stared at her breasts. They were small but perfectly shaped they made Ron think of pears. Her nipples were rock hard. Ron realized she still had her knickers on, pale purple like the gown.

"Come here" he demanded.

She knelt by him, leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"You really have too many clothes on" she whispered.

Ron sat up; she helped him pull off his shirt. He quickly lost his pants. There they were kneeling face to face only in their briefs. Ron reached out and pulled her to him. Her weight and momentum made them fall back. Ron laid there with Hermoine on top of him. She had her forearms on his chest holding herself up as they kissed. Ron hands explored her torso, soon they found her breasts. He stroked the full part of her breasts with his thumbs, when he found her nipples, she begged him not to stop.

"Please, Please, Please" she whimpered

"Please, what?" he asked

"Please keep doing that" she begged. She moaned and whimpered. Her breath became ragged and she shuddered. She slumped down on Ron's chest. His hands stilled.

"What happened" Ron whispered.

"Ormmmm" was what come from Hermoine. 

"What" he demanded

Hermoine lifted her head, and looked Ron straight in the eye "Orgasm" she replied.

Ron turned red. "Oh" he said

Hermoine laughed as he looked vaguely disappointed.

"We are not done" she told him. She laughed again when he looked very relieved.

"Well you read Sister Emerald what do we do next?" Ron asked.

"We go with our instincts, Ronald. What do you feel like?" she asked. As she asked him she squeezed his erection with her thighs.

He groaned. "I think you have too many clothes on."

She reluctantly rolled off him. Lying on her back she shimmied out of her panties. Ron was lying on his side looking at her. When she had shed her panties, she looked at him, expectantly.

"You too" she said

He rolled to his back, fumbling he took off his boxers. He quickly rolled back over and pinned Hermoine under him. His erection was wedged between her legs. He propped himself up on his arms. He looked down, they were nose to nose. Hermoine was sure the world had come to a stop and it was just him and her.

"You're beautiful" he said. She blushed softly, Ron didn't complement her often. She loved him she knew it from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She like the way he called her 'moine. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked after he felt her shake underneath him.

"Yes" she said quietly. She wanted him to kiss her, but he just stared intently into her eyes. He knew he wanted her with him for the rest of his life.

"What are you looking at?" she asked

"You" was all he said. She was becoming uncomfortable under his intense gaze. Ron had never looked at her like this before; she could not remember anyone ever looking this intensely at her ever. She squirmed and kept breaking his gaze. Ron, who was never really known for having great insight, said something profound.

"Stop it, look at me; you need to get use to being beautiful. I want to look at you." Tears started running down her face, but Ron did not relent. "I know you. You think of your self as mousy bookworm Hermoine Granger, but you're brave and loving. Your loyal, you stayed with Harry, when I was off being a prat. So you just need to accept that you're beautiful and I want to stare at you. Because I can't believe you're with me. Hermoine Granger I Love You."

Tears flowed from Hermoine, she looked up at him. She met his gaze and held it.

"I love you, too" was all she could say to him. He kissed her. This was like any kiss they had shared. It did fumble like two teenagers; it was not even remotely chaste or timid. He kissed like a man kisses the woman who means the world to him. In that moment Ron Weasley grew up.

He kept kissing her, he moved down her face to her neck, then her chest. He nibbled on her nipples until she was panting. He kissed her stomach, stopping at her navel for a quick nibble. He kissed a line to her thighs. He then worked his way back up. When he made it back up to her face, he looked deeply into eyes again. This time she held his gaze, steadily.

"You said follow our instincts. What do yours say" he asked.

She parted her legs to let him in. "I need you to go slow, it may be uncomfortable in the beginning for me" she told him.

"Tell me what you want" he breathed. He slowly entered her. She took a sudden deep breath, Ron stopped and looked at her, afraid he'd hurt her. She gave him a shaky smile.

"I'm fine" she said. She kissed him deeply, while wiggling under him. It took him a minute to realize she was enjoying him being in her. She tighten around him, he groaned, and then started thrusting slowly at first but getting quicker. He kept her gaze to make sure he wasn't hurting her. She smiled, spread her legs a little wider, and whispered.

"Relax, enjoy it. I'm fine"

He let go. I was like flying on a broom and Apperating, but so much better. He came quickly. He realized too quickly for her.

"Sorry Hermoine, I'm a cad" he apologized. She smiled. She bucked and rolled. They were stilled joined, but now each one on their sides.

"Impressive" he said. She took his hand and placed it on her clit.

"Small circles" she ordered. He did as he was told. She kissed him on the chest. He kept up the stroking. She gave him direction between kisses and moaning.

"Faster" she ordered. He complied. She moaned his name. He could feel him getting hard inside her. He continued to make circles and stroke as well.

"Oh! Oh!" she moaned, bucked under him and shuddered. She tighten around him and squeezed until he thought he would break. Then she yelped and shuddered. She slumped against him. He briefly thought he broke her. He rolled to his back so he could see her. He looked at her, she was flushed and sweaty. Her eyes were closed and she had a smile on her lips. Ron smiled as she sighed and snuggled up to him.

"I think I could get use to this" she said.

"Yeah, so could I" came his reply. They laid there holding each other. He realized that she was a sleep. He sighed, and said "now this is the life."

She woke up with a start. She was in bed and alone. She sat up and looked around for Ron. He came in the room.

"Hello" he said as he handed her a cup of pumpkin juice. "Sleep well?" He asked as he leaned on against the door frame. As she drank she looked at him he was shirtless and wearing the sleep pants she'd packed for him. She also realized that she didn't have a thing on under the covers. She put the cup on the bedside table.

"Yes" she said. She blushed softly as she asked "We didn't end up here, did we?" He laughed.

"No you fell asleep on me in the living room. So I brought you in here and we took a nap" he replied. "How are you?" he asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Fine, what time is it? She asked.

"It's dark out but I don't even know where we are so I have no idea what time it is" he said.

"Oh! I forgot" she looked at her watch. "It's midnight in Australia, and we can't very well wake my parents up in the middle of the night so we'll have to wait till morning." She threw back the cover to he could see in all her glory. "Care to join me?" she asked. He smiled and starting walking towards her. "Just one rule, Ron" Hermoine said. He stopped and looked at her.

"What rule is that Hermoine?"

"No, clothes, Ronald!" He smiled sheepishly but dropped his pants and boxers and joined her in bed.

"Ok, Hermoine, no clothes from now on in our bed" said Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—Lilly Potter's love.

Grimwauld Palace

Ron and Hermoine disappeared, Harry stood amongst the disarray, "Now what" he asked aloud. There was silence as an answer. Harry was grateful for this time alone, other than missing Ginny, he needed time to think. He stretched out on the sofa, closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He lay there for a long time, he heard a small pop," opened his eyes and grabbed his wand. He jumped up brandishing his wand; he lowered it slightly when he realized it was Shakelbolt.

"You need to announce yourself before entering someone's home" Harry told him.

"Sorry, to surprise you, I will make sure I respect your privacy from now on, Harry" Shakelbolt replied.

"How did you know I was here" Harry asked. He did not mean to sound angry, but did not like the idea of being watched by the Ministry.

"You sent the team working here away, Aster reported as to why the worked had stopped. Harry, I understand why you don't trust the Ministry, there are many who I don't trust, but we need to start some where. So I hoped that you and I can come to an accord."

"I don't have a problem with you. Especially since you made Mr. Weasley deputy" replied Harry.

Kingsley smiled wanly "Arthur, yes, most people think he's eccentric. But, he the perfect example of the people we need in the ministry. He has no prejudice against Muggles or those of mixed Magical heritage. He has always fought against the Dark Arts and now, has lost a son to the fight."

"Mixed Magical heritage" said Harry "as a Muggle would say, that's very politically correct."

Kingsley laughed, "Well I've spent a long time in the Muggle political world. I guess it rubs off."

"Harry, need to speak to you about some things. First there will be a public inquiry about the incidents at Hogwarts as well as trials for the Deatheaters. You will need to testify at a lot of these hearings. We can provide you with a representative, a lawyer, to help you prepare for these hearings."

"Will I be on trial?" asked Harry

"No, NO, but you will be asked a lot of questions and a lawyer may help you answer them fully with out reveling more than you wish, to help preserve your privacy" Kingsley replied.

"Will others get them?" he asked.

"Yes anyone who would be asked to testify at the inquiry or at a Deatheater trial will be given access to a lawyer, as well as anyone accused of being a Deatheater." Kingsley explained.

"Ok, a lawyer will be fine. Second?" Harry asked

"Your Aunt and her family" said Kingsley. "They have been returned to their home. I met with them after the memorial at Hogwarts, I told them about your defeat of Riddle and that it was safe for them to return. I have a proposal to make to you Harry. I realize that they were horrid to live with and that you may not wish to have anything to do with them, so I want to know do you wish us to modify their memories so that they have no memory of you? This would free you of any obligation to them. We can simply make it so all they remember is that you and your parents died in a car crash. They would have no other memories of magic or anything else."

"Would Petunia remember that my mother was a witch?" asked Harry.

"No" was Kingsley's reply. "The reason I propose this is your Uncle, he was nearly catatonic when we moved them back to their home."

"Why" asked Harry, surprised at his worry for them.

"The healers at St. Mungo's feel that your Uncle has been stretched so far beyond his reality that he was no longer able to cope. He just shut out the world or more rightly worlds—Muggle and Magic. The healers feel if all of his memories of magic were erased then he would be back in a reality he was comfortable with and then he should be back to normal. No matter how unpleasant he is when he is normal."

Harry sat down on the couch. "Have you talked to Petunia?"

"No, I wanted to see what you thought first." Kingsley replied.

As Harry looked up at him, Kingsley thought he's aging rapidly. Harry sat in the silence, lost in his own thoughts, after a few moments he slowly stood up.

"Well, we need to talk to my Aunt and Dudley, about the memory modifications and I need to clear the air with her for myself. Let's go."

Kingsley could not help but admire Harry, no matter what; he always faced what was in front of him head on.

"Of course" replied Kingsley.

When they arrived at Privet Drive, Harry thought it look grim and small. Harry knocked on the door. It was open by an older plump woman dressed in a uniform similar to Madame Promfrey's.

"Hello, Mrs. McGill, my I introduce Harry Potter?" Kingsley greeted the women.

"Hello, Minster, Hello, Mr. Potter it's an honor to meet you" replied Mrs. McGill.

"Harry, Mrs. McGill is one of the healers carrying for your Uncle" said Kingsley.

"How is he?" asked Harry.

"He is quite withdrawn; he won't speak, or eat. He becomes quite agitated if anyone speaks to him even your Aunt and cousin" said Mrs. McGill.

"They are in the parlor, why don't you come and see them?" she asked.

Mrs. McGill led them into the living room. Uncle Vernon was seated in a wing chair by the fireplace. Aunt Petunia was sitting on the couch, looking quite wilted; Dudley was in another chair by the couch, talking to his mother quietly.

"Mrs. Durnsley, Mr. Potter and Minister Shakelbolt are here to see you" announced Mrs. McGill.

Dudley stood up and came over to greet Harry. "Harry, good to see ya mate"

He stuck out his large hand for Harry to shake.

"Good to see you, Dudley" replied Harry. Harry still marveled at the changes in Dudley.

Petunia just sat on the couch, Harry could read any emotions in her.

Dudley walked over to his father. "Dad, look Harry's home"

Vernon looked up and growled at them. Harry noticed Mrs. McGill pull out her wand.

Harry turned to her and asked "Do you need that?"

"Sometimes he needs to be restrained, especially if your name is mentioned" replied Mrs. McGill.

"Dudley, why don't you, your mother, Harry and I have a word in private so we don't upset your father anymore than necessary. I should think the kitchen would work. Don't you? asked Kingsley.

"Yes, of course" replied Dudley. He walked over to the couch, reached down and gently pulled his mother to her feet. He led her into the kitchen. Kingsley and Harry followed. Petunia sat down in a chair at the table.

Kingsley forged on. "Mrs. Durnsley, we have come to speak to about your husband's condition. We think we can help him, but it would require modifying his memory."

"What?" was the reply from Dudley.

Petunia look at Kingsley a moment.

"How would you do it?" was her reply.

Kingsley started to explain how it would be done. Harry lost in his own thoughts stopped listening. Until he heard Kingsley say:

"I would also respectfully suggest that you and Dudley have your memories modified."

There was an audible gasp from both Dudley and Petunia.

Harry spoke up.

"Petunia, before you make any decisions about memory modification you and I have to talk alone. Minister why don't you and Dudley go check on Vernon, while we talk."

"Harry, now if you going to talk to my Mum, I want to be here." replied Dudley.

"Dud, mate, if she wants to tell you later she can, but for right now it is between her and me" replied Harry.

Kingsley clasped Dudley on the shoulder and guided him out of the kitchen.

Harry stood there looking at his Aunt. She looks pale and drawn, this war had hurt a lot of people, and Harry stood there looking at one of its victims.

"She loved you till the day she died" Harry said to Petunia.

"I loved her, I was jealous of her, but I loved her" she replied to him.

"Did you know Severous Snape was one of my teachers?" he asked.

She looked shocked at the name.

"No, I didn't know, he loved her. I know she ended their relationship in school. But she never spoke of him after that" Petunia said.

"During school he drifted towards Dark Magic, she ended their friendship, when he would not give the Dark Arts up" replied Harry.

"I always thought he was creepy" Petunia seemed to cringe at the memory.

"She saved him, and in turn he saved me" Harry told Petunia the tale of Snape.

"Having my mother's eyes, the connection to Lilly, he needed that" Harry told her.

"Lilly's eyes, every day since you were dropped on the door step, Lilly's eyes staring at me. Everyday those eyes reminding me of what was lost." Petunia seemed relived to have finally said it.

"You're angry I lived and she didn't" said Harry.

"Magic" she spat "since the day Lilly got that letter from Hogwarts, Magic has made my life miserable."

Harry realized that magic only took from Petunia. First it took her happy childhood times with her sister, then her sister and now it was taking Vernon. He finally understood why she treated him the way she did all his time there, if you don't get close you don't hurt when it goes away.

"The memory modification will remove magic from your life" said Harry.

"I'll lose what I have left of Lilly" she said.

"You'll keep your happy memories, and magic will be gone from your life" Harry answered.

"Then you'll be gone as well?" she asked.

"Yes, isn't that what you want?" he answered.

"I know I was horrid, when you were little I could hold you and feel close to your mother again. But, when you got older and I could see the magic in you. It was easier to cut you off. Magic just takes from me. I not any kind of mother to you, but I want to know your safe and happy. I know your mother would be proud of you. I don't want to lose the connection to Lilly."

Petunia was crying, now, Harry had never seen any real love or kindness from her. He wasn't sure what to do so he kneeled down in front of her. He took her hand and held it while she cried.

They stayed that way until she regained control of her self.

"You and Dudley need to talk and make a decision" Harry told her.

Harry went into the living room and told Dudley that his mother wished to talk to him.

Dudley left. Harry collapsed into the chair. He was more exhausted than the night after he defeated Riddle.

Mrs. McGill spoke. "Mr. Durnsley is tired I am going to take him up stairs for a rest."

She led him upstairs. Kingsley and Harry were left alone.

"Here" Harry looked up; Kingsley was holding a glass of firewhiskey out to Harry.

"Thanks" He took a gulp.

"Harry Potter, you have one hell of a life." Kingsley saluted him with his glass and took a large gulp.

Harry and Kingsley sipped and waited.

Dudley and Petunia came back in the room.

Dudley spoke. "We don't want our memories modified. Fix Dad. We won't speak of magic to him or around him. But chose to keep our memories."

"As you wish" Kingsley replied.

"I will go upstairs and start the process with Mrs. McGill; it should not take very long. We will of course modify all of your neighbors and friends memories not to remember Harry. So you must be careful not to speak of him to anyone. You will also need a cover story as to explain his weight loss and absence. I would suggest an illness" Kingsley explained.

They agreed and he went up to assist in modify Vernon's memory.

The three of them sat in silence in the living room. Kingsley returned.

"It's done. I would suggest you stay inside the rest of today while the teams make the modifications to the others in your life memories. Sometime tomorrow you should be getting visitors. The story will be the he caught a rare tropical illness while you were away on vacation to the East Indies. Mrs. McGill will stay a day or so to serve as a private duty nurse. Don't worry she was raised as a Muggle so she will cause no concern."

Harry stood. He said his good byes to Dudley. He turned to his Aunt; she put her hand on his face.

"I loved her, so I hope she will forgive me" she whispered to him.

"She loved you, so I know she forgives you and so do I" he responded. He patted her hand.

As Kingsley and Harry left Privet Drive, Harry marveled, to him self: Lilly Potter's love, it saved so many people and now it has also given him a family. She really was a remarkable witch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Decisions

Harry lay on the couch at Grimwauld Place he tried to absorb the events of the last few days, but he just gave it up it seem to overwhelm him. Harry must have fallen asleep on the couch; he awoke to this strange hissing sound. He lay there pretending to be asleep; he pulled his wand out slowly and carefully. He then quickly rolled off the couch, jumped wand at the ready. He heard it again, he had a flash of Nagani, but he knew Neville had killed her.

"Pissst…..Harry" He turned quickly. A redhead was peeking out from the fireplace. Harry nearly wept with relief.

"Ginny…dam it. You can't scare me like that!" yelled Harry. He immediately regretted it as soon as he saw the shocked look on her face.

"Sorry, Gin you scared me. I didn't mean to yell. Is everything ok?"

"I missed you, that is all; I thought I'd visit you"

A second later the flames turned emerald green. Then Harry was helping Ginny out of the fireplace.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Harry asked.

"Harry you yelled! Are you OK?" Ginny asked concerned. Harry sighed.

"Ginny, I was dead asleep and woke up to this hissing sound, I had a Nagani flashback" explained Harry.

"Oh Harry!! I am so sorry, I should have thought!!" Ginny flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Harry stood there holding Ginny. He held on for dear life because he was sure he was going to be killed by excessive kissing. But, if you were going to go, what a way to go.

She pulled back, looked deeply in his eyes. He was different, something had happen.

"What happened?" Ginny was nearly frantic, she knew something was wrong with him.

"Gin, I am fine" said Harry.

She just looked at him. No Harry thought…she looked into him.

"Kingsley and I visited my Aunt and Uncle today" said Harry. He led her to the sofa. He as he sat down he pulled her into his lap.

"Oh Harry was it horrible?" Ginny asked. As she sat on his lap, she stroked his hair, relaxing away some of the tension he had been feeling.

"No, surprisingly not. Kingsley and a healer from St. Mungo's had to modify Vernon's memory. He had gone 'round the bend. The cure was modifying his memory." Harry admitted.

"Petunia and Dudley chose not to have their memory modified." Harry explained how he and Petunia talked and cleared the air.

"I won't be expecting an invite to Christmas dinner, but I think it will be OK with all of us. It was actually kind of nice." Harry said as he stroked her back.

Ginny kissed Harry, softly, tenderly. Harry opened his mouth slightly, Ginny took advantage. She started playing with his lips with her tongue. The kissing became intense. Ginny pulled back, eyes shining

"Make love to me" she begged.

Harry smiled "No"

"Why?" she looked hurt and confused. "I know you want me, I can feel it" she said.

"Oh Gin you can't begin to know, how much I want you, but there are many reasons we can't right now" sighed Harry.

"Name one" Ginny huffed.

"I can name seven… Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and that's just to start" declared Harry.

"I doesn't matter what they think" huffed Ginny again.

"In the future it will be none of their business when, where, and how often we make love. I can just see you now; naked swinging from a chandelier, but right now it is unfortunately their business. I made a promise to your parents, one I don't plan on breaking, that I would keep your virtue intact. Plus your brothers made me swear on oath on some very important man parts, that I keep it proper. It is all enforce until you are 17" said Harry.

"My brothers… I will deal with them. When did you have to swear this oath?" demanded Ginny.

Harry felt sorry for them. A mad Ginny was a scary thought.

"When I went to bed the night after we had our talk at the lake." replied Harry.

"Explain…the whole story…right now" asked a hard lipped Ginny.

"First let me just say, I understand their intent. Also in my own defense, they had me wandless; I might have been able to take one or two of them on my own, but not all of them" said Harry glad she seemed mad at them and not him.

"I understand they had you wandless, just wait until I get my hands on them" growled Ginny.

"I woke up and they all were just staring at me. Ron said later I had been calling out your name in my sleep. I told him that I keep having nightmares about the last battle, so I was probably just calling to find out if you were safe." confessed Harry.

"Of course you were" said Ginny her eyes were shining with tears.

"Ron said it was not—the- I am here to save- you kind of calling. I was, well" Harry was embarrassed to tell her, because he remember vividly the dream, and was not saving her in the dream. It involved her riding him naked.

"Go on…what kind of calling" asked Ginny with a soft blush.

"Ron said it was more like I was having sex kind of calling" said Harry who was now a shade of scarlet that Ginny only had ever seen on a Weasley.

"Well was it?" asked Ginny her blush was close to Harry's in shade of red.

"Was it what?" Harry asked.

"Sex or saving…remember no secrets" said Ginny.

The pressure in Harry's groin was excruciating, but not as excruciating as this conversation had gotten.

"Sex" was all he could get out.

"Good" said Ginny.

"What were we doing?" she asked.

"Ginny!!" exclaimed Harry.

"Hey, you were the one have wet dreams about me. At least I deserve to know what we were doing" said Ginny.

"We were by the lake at Hogwarts, we were making love and you were naked on top" Harry said it as quickly as he could.

"Oh that's tame" she said. "I've much raunchier ones than that"

"What did we do?" Harry asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Now back to my brothers. They caught you have a wet dream about me. Then what?" she asked.

Harry decided he would not pursue what she dreamed about them doing. He was happy enough to know that at least he wasn't the only one having them.

"They made me swear on my …well you know… that I would not use it until you were of age. Actually at first they to be until we were married, but Ron said something about after 17 you had free will. So 17 it was" said Harry.

Ginny was uncharacteristically quiet. The she said "well, I sorry they did that they had no right to make you swear anything. I will deal with them later."

"Ginny I made a promise to your parents, one I will keep. But, I also I want our first time to special not in a ratty old house, or in the woods. I want it to be perfect. So for now, we both wait until your 17 and then we make the decisions on what our lives are like" said Harry.

Ginny hugged Harry. "What ever you say Harry"

Harry was sure he would not hear that from her very often.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Welcome to the family

Harry sent Ginny home. They had talked in to the wee hours of the morning. He told her that he want to work at the Ministry as an Auror. He also said that if she was not comfortable with him working as an Auror because of the danger, then he would not do it. He was overjoyed when she said that she would never stand in his way.

"Harry" Ginny had said "real love is not about cutting people off to protect them; it is supporting the other person in who they wish to be. I won't stop you from being an Auror, because I know you will a wonderful Auror. You just have to promise that you cut me off in order to protect me."

"I promise, Gin. I know I am going to need your support, and your knowledge-- your one fine witch." Harry had told her.

"Ginny what do what for the future?" he asked.

"Just everything. To finish at Hogwarts, for us to see the world, to win a world cup in Quidditch, to settle down with you and make some black haired babies. To snog with you every time you will let me. To grow old together, cover up in babies and grandbabies. That's all" she said.

"Gin that is a perfect picture, just one problem" he told her.

"What problem" she demanded.

"The babies are going to be red haired" he said.

He had slept well. The next day the Ministry people were back, to finish getting rid of the magical problems of Grimwauld place.

Harry apperated to the Ministry, he had not talked to anyone about going, he just decided he need to talk to Mr. Weasley and Kingsley.

Harry arrived at the reception desk of the Ministry; an elderly wizard asked him if he could help him.

"Yes, Harry Potter to see Arthur Weasley" said Harry with more confidence than he actually felt.

The Ministry did not hold many good memories for him, but he knew now what he wanted to do as his vocation, so he needed to get use to being here.

The wizard stood up taller. "Of course Mr. Potter, right away"

Harry was quickly escorted to Mr. Weasley's office by two very serious look wizards. They came upon a small desk in a medium sized office; setting behind it was a thin, hard looking witch. The name plate on her desk said Fezzy. Beyond her was a door, with a name plate on it. Arthur Weasley it said.

The taller of Harry's two escorts said "Mrs. Fezzy, Minster Weasley has a guest. Harry Potter"

The witch behind the desk flushed slightly but did not register any other emotions. All she said is "Thank you, Mr. Abercrombie" nodding to the taller escort. "You too, Mr. Fitch" nodding to the shorter escort. Abercrombie and Fitch left. Mrs. Fezzy put her wand to her throat. Harry could her voice coming from beyond the door "Minster Weasley, Harry Potter to see you." Harry heard the response "Thank you Mrs. Fezzy, please see him in."

Mrs. Fezzy stood and said to Harry "Mr. Potter, this way please." She walked over to the door and opened it. Harry walked in, turned to her and said "Thank you, Mrs. Fezzy."

She looked slightly flustered, and then quickly shut the door behind him. Mr. Weasley was walking towards him "Harry, my boy, what are you doing here, I thought, you were in Australia on the hunt to find the Grangers. Nothing has happened has it?"

Oh No!! Harry had forgotten that the Weasley's thought he was with Ron and Hermoine.

"Well…ah…oh" was all Harry could get out. Mr. Weasley laughed. "Got ditched did you? I thought Ron and Hermoine gave in to easily to Molly. Well, did you stay at Grimwauld last night?"

"Yes" said Harry. "Also Ginny came visited me last night. We sat up talking about the future that is why I'm here to talk to you." Harry decided brutal honesty was the best tactic to take with Mr. Weasley.

Arthur's heart sank just a little, what was he going to say Molly? He knew that if Harry asked for Ginny's hand he'd give it with all of his blessings. He just didn't know how he'd explain it to Molly.

"Go on" he said to Harry.

"I want to be an Auror but, I didn't finish Hogwarts, do you think I can still be an Auror? Who do I speak to about trying to become one?" Harry just waded in not really knowing what the steps were to becoming an Auror.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. "That's all?" he asked.

"What did you think I was going to say?" asked Harry slightly confused.

"I thought you were going to ask for Ginny's hand in marriage" Arthur said.

Harry laughed. "One day I am going to get on both knees and beg your daughter to marry me. But right now she and I have so much we want to do. She's going to finish at Hogwarts. Then maybe Quidditch. We both know we can take our time, we got all the time we need now."

Harry had a quick pang of fear. "Mr. Weasley, you don't want me to marry Ginny?" asked Harry giving voice to the nagging fear that the Weasley's some how blamed him for everything.

"Harry, my boy, I was going to give my permission. But you have to understand Molly and I would have some pangs of sadness…she our only girl. No father wants to give his daughter to another man. Harry, we think of you as family. We would be happy to have you become a son-in-law. But, someday, if you are very lucky, you will have a healer place in your arms a little girl then you'll understand, you won't want any other man to hold her." explained Arthur.

"You and Mrs. Weasley don't blame me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, son, you saved me, my children, and my world. I have nothing but love and respect for you as a wizard and a man. Molly feels the same. Fred died doing what he could to save the future. He would not want anyone feeling that they needed to take the blame. Boy, you have got to understand, all the blackness in the world is not your doing. You brought the light. No one blames you, so stop blaming your self."

Arthur stood up; he took Harry by the shoulders and pulled him up to him. They stood there face to face; they were almost the same height. Arthur held Harry by the shoulders, looked him deeply in the eyes and said:

"Harry James Potter you have my permission to marry Ginny any time she says she will have you. Harry from this day forward you should consider yourself to be mine and Molly's son and if I have to hex your hair red, I will so you won't forget it!"

Harry let go of all the fear, guilt and regret. He stood there embraced by Arthur and cried.

It took Harry a few minutes to regain his composure.

"Can I call you Dad?" he asked timidly. Arthur beamed. Harry had not seen him this happy since before the battle for Hogwarts.

"I'd be honored" said Arthur.

"Now, have you talked to your future brother in law about also being an Auror?" asked Arthur.

"Not recently, but I think he does want to be one too" said Harry.

"I guess we need to wait until he and Hermoine get back from Australia, to see what their plans are don't we?" said Arthur.

"Well, now you want to be an Auror? I guess we see Kingsley. I think you will make his day wanting to work with the Ministry' said Arthur as he and Harry started to walk out of his office.

"Harry, do have any idea why Ginny would have Charlie and Percy at wand point?" asked Arthur as they walked to Kingsley's office.

"Yes, Dad, I would, but if you want to know you will just have to ask Ginny. I will face all the Dark wizards and witches you can throw at me, but being on the wrong end of Ginny's wand. I am not that brave" laughed Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Prince Harry

Harry had spent most of the day at the Ministry. Arthur had taken him to Kingsley's office. Kingsley was very happy that Harry wanted to work in the Ministry. He knew Harry's reluctance to trust the Ministry, it said a lot about the trust Harry had in him to come to work here. Kingsley said that he would be happy to have him in the Ministry but the Aurors division would have to accept Harry.

Kingsley had promised as part of his remaking of the Ministry that he would not interfere with the normal workings of any of the departments. Kingsley said that Lough the head of the Auror department was fair and honest, and he would give Harry a through hearing.

They had met with the head of the Aurors, Ian Lough, who reminded Harry of those 100 year old turtles at the zoo. He was short and wide, bald, and wore round tortoiseshell glasses. He moved with deliberateness, nothing seemed to faze him.

Kingsley and Arthur sat in chairs on either side of Harry as he stood up in front of Lough desk making his case for being allowed to join the Aurors. He spoke about his desire to rebuild the magical world as a safe and accepting place for mixed magical people as well as pure bloods.

"Well, Potter, idealism is all well and good, but are you ready to do the hard work of making that a reality? asked Lough.

"Sir, I think I have proved I am not afraid of work" said Harry.

Lough smiled slightly "We are all well aware of your story, Potter. But, If I am not mistaken these battles and crusades have not been of your choosing. I am asking are you ready to choose to continue on this hard rocky road?"

Harry stood silently for a moment. Then he replied "I choose it."

Lough stood up, with a surprising speed and grace for a man of his age and size.

"Well, then lets see some of this amazing magic, I have heard so much about" said Lough.

Harry and Lough parted ways with Kingsley and Arthur. Lough took Harry to a large room that reminded Harry of the gymnasium at his old primary school.

"You know how to duel?" asked Lough.

"Yes" said Harry. Lough threw Harry some very simple hexes. He easily dispatched them.

"Good, you can make a Patronous?" he asked.

"Yes" replied Harry.

"May I see it?" Lough asked

Harry called his Patronous. The stag marched up to Lough and stood there.

"Very impressive, Potter" Lough turned and walked away, he quickly whirled around and sent a full body bind hex at Harry. Harry repelled it with a shield charm. He quickly disarmed Lough with an Expelliamus.

Lough laughed. "Well I guess I should have seen that coming!"

"Well, Potter, I need a day or two to think. Also, if your friend Weasley is interested in being an Auror tell to come to see me. I will owl you with my decision.

Harry returned to Grimwauld. The cleaning team, led by Mr. Aster, was finally making headway in making the place livable.

"Mr. Aster, did you have any luck with the portrait?" asked Harry upon his return.

"I am glad you are here, Mr. Potter, I have a proposal to make on that very subject" replied Mr. Aster.

"What is that?" asked Harry.

"Well, Sir, Madame Black's portrait will likely never agree to be moved, so we propose that we create a room for it on the 3rd floor. All she will ever see is the house as she would like it. Then we hide the room so no one can accidentally disturb her" proposed Mr. Aster.

"That sounds like a very good plan, Mr. Aster, please see to it at once. Also, thank your team for all their help I appreciate it greatly" replied Harry.

Mr. Aster practically bounced away.

"You're good at that."

Harry whirled around, wand out, to see Charlie and Percy standing there.

"Careful there, mate" said Charlie hands up.

"Sorry, Charlie, Percy. I don't do well with people coming up behind me like that." said Harry.

As he put his wand away he asked "So what am I good at?"

"Dealing with people, you make them feel appreciated, you treat them like well" said Percy.

Harry was a little surprised, how else would he treat someone?

"Harry, you have to understand, there is a somewhat distorted version of you out there in the magic community. The boy who lived, then back to school and all the Is he back stuff, The Prophet, has published some real trop about you and now your have defeated Riddle again. When the average witch or wizard meets you…it's like meeting the Queen or something for a Muggle" explained Charlie.

"Prince" said Percy

"What?" asked Charlie.

"More like meeting on of their Princes" said Percy.

"Prince Harry" smiled Charlie.

Harry laughed. "They have got one already."

"What" from both Percy and Charlie.

"Muggles…there is already a Prince Harry. But, he could be a Weasley, he does have red hair" laughed Harry.

Charlie was now exasperated. "What I was trying to say was that you can be intimidating for other witches and wizards to meet and you handle it well."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Charlie. That means a lot coming from you. You too Percy."

He went on "Why the visit?"

Charlie and Percy both went a little red. Percy suddenly found his shoes fascinating.

"Well, Harry. We come to offer our apologies" said Charlie.

Harry stood there a little befuddled.

Charlie charged ahead. "We had a very…."

"Enlightening" supplied Percy

"Yeah…enlightening conversation with Ginny this morning."

Harry started to smile. That explained why Mr. Weasley was asking why Ginny would have them at wand point.

Charlie continued "she explained to us that we may have been wrong in making you swear on your …."

Charlie pointed to Harry's crotch.

"Not to touch her. She said that we must have misunderstood your calling her name out in your sleep. She explained that you have nightmares about the Final Battle of Hogwarts, and that you are calling to make sure she is safe."

Percy took over. "She insisted that we apologize and release you from your oath."

Charlie resumed the tale. "Bill and George should be here soon, as well, they just need to …uh…clean up a little first."

As if on cue Bill then George appeared with a pop. Bill was looking a bit pale, but George looked as if he was in acute pain.

"Harry" Bill said. George just nodded his greeting, as if he was afraid to open his mouth.

It was all Harry could take. He had seen these big tough men take on tens of Death Eaters, dragons, and all manner of Dark Arts. Here they were turned to pale and pained by a witch-- that maybe-- was a hundred pounds soaking wet.

He started laughing and could not stop. He laughed so hard his sides felt if they were going split. He started to sink to his knees he was laughing so hard. Bill got him on one arm and Charlie on the other. They guided him to the couch in the living room.

"I think he's finally rounded the bend" Harry could hear George say in the background.

It took a few minutes until he could breath much less speak. The Brothers Weasley stood over him staring, they were slightly afraid he'd finally snapped from the stress.

Harry was finally able to choke out "Bat Bogey"

They all turned the famous Weasley Scarlet. Harry was overcome by another fit of laughter. He was joined by his adopted brothers.

A few minutes later after they had all composed themselves, George turned to Harry and said

"Just for your future information, mate, she can make those Bats come out of other places than your nose."

Harry looked around at the others; they were all nodding their heads in agreement.

Harry turned to Charlie. "Ears" was all he said.

Percy said "mouth."

Bill said "It is good to be the oldest only my nose."

The group turned to George "you don't want to know." was all he said, but Harry had a good idea.

"The bravest Gryffindor's I know, bested by an underage witch" said Harry to the gathered group.

"Yeah, but she is one remarkable witch" said Bill.

He stood and his brothers joined him they stood in front of Harry.

Harry stood up.

"Harry we formally release you from your oath" said Bill.

"Ron's not here" said Percy. "We will add him when he gets here" said Charlie.

"Guys, you have my word, that I would never do anything to hurt Ginny. But from now on you need to stay out of our love lives. Because, if you don't—I'll make you wish it was just Gin and her Bat Bogey hexes. Do we have an understanding?" said Harry.

He put his hand out and each one of the Weasley's shook it. The last one was Bill, "your word" he said as he shook Harry's hand "my word" was Harry's response.

There was a pop. Bill could not help but notice, that Harry grabbed his wand. It was Ron and Hermoine. Harry put his wand away.

The couple was greeted warmly by all the Weasleys and Harry.

"So what is with the Welcome committee" asked Ron.

It was quickly and vividly explained by his brothers.

Harry and Hermoine stood together laughing as his older brothers each gave a recount of their encounter with their hot-headed sister.

"Sounds to me as it serves you right" proclaimed Hermoine.

"We were just trying to protect her" claimed Bill.

"That is where the whole lot of you has gone wrong with her" stated Hermoine.

Hermoine went on over the protestations of the men in front of her:

"You all seem to not have noticed, this includes you Harry-- that she is not in need of protection. Boys, she is not the baby sister who needs to be watched or, Harry, a damsel in need of saving. She is a competent, talented full grown witch. She deserves your respect not your patronizing behavior."

They all stood there for a moment, taking in what Hermoine had to say. Then slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

Ron stuck his hand out to Harry. "I apologize and release you from your oath" he said.

Harry shook his hand.

It was decided, mostly by the Weasley men present, that Harry and Hermoine would go to the Burrow first, just to make sure Ginny's Irish was not still up. Then they would follow.

Back at the Burrow

Harry and Hermoine were greeted by an enthusiastic Mrs. Weasley. "Where's Ron?" she asked.

Harry breaking free of a bone crushing hug explained.

"We went to Grimwauld to see how things were coming along. We met up with the guys, they will be here directly."

Ginny came bouncing down the stairs. Her face lit up when she saw Harry.

Harry could have sworn she jump from the last two steps into his arms. She kissed him with all of her.

"I don't understand why they did not come with you directly" said Mrs. Weasley.

Hermoine hugged Mrs. Weasley.

"They just wanted to see all the improvements" she told her.

"All Ron has been talking about is getting a home cooked meal; can I help you get started?" Hermoine asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course, dear! Oh Hermoine, where are my manners? How are your parents? Was it diffcult? Tell me all about it!! Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll tell you all about it while we are working on dinner" Hermoine said as she led Mrs. Weasley to the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny stood in the living room, kissing. Ginny broke it off.

"How are my darling brothers?" asked Ginny.

"Scared to death of you" replied Harry.

"Good" said Ginny as she started kissing him again.

They stood there for a few minutes just enjoying each other.

"They won't come here until I floo them with an all clear" said Harry.

"Well are you going to tell them it is safe?" asked Ginny.

"Let them stew, for awhile" said Harry as he resumed kissing her.

A little later, after Hermoine said she was running out of things to distract Mrs. Weasley, Ginny floo'd the all clear to her brothers.

After dinner at the Burrow.

Harry and Ron offered to do the dishes. Mrs. Weasley was grateful; everyone could tell she was still exhausted. She wished everyone a good night sleep. She and Mr. Weasley retired to their bedroom.

Harry and Ron talked as they did the dishes.

"Well, how was Australia?" Harry asked Ron.

"It was fine. I took awhile to talk to her parents" said Ron.

"How was the tent?" Harry asked.

"How much do you know?" Ron asked, kept his head down.

"I put two and two together, but she never told me what she had planned" said Harry.

"Hey, mate, you don't have to tell me anything. I just wanted…. to be sure you were both OK" said Harry.

Ron gave Harry a grateful look.

"Let's just put it this way. I'd trade you for her as a roommate any day" said Ron.

Harry smiled. "I know Ginny would go for it. I don't think Hermoine would give us much fuss either" said Harry.

"Hey that my sister your talking about" protested Ron.

"Your call mate, me or her?" replied Harry.

Ron looked in the living room where Ginny and Hermoine had their heads together talking. Hermoine look up and saw him standing there, she gave him a quick wink.

"We'll talk to the girls after we finish the dishes" Ron said.

"She is going to go home for awhile, tomorrow" said Ron

"Why" asked Harry

"They need her to be around awhile, and so does she" replied Ron

"Ron, do you still want to be an Auror?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, mate, I do. Do you?" replied Ron.

"Yes, I talked to your Dad and Kingsley today, about being an Auror" Harry told Ron.

"Hey!!" Ron started to say something but Harry cut him off.

"Don't worry; he already knew you two ditched me! He sees no reason to tell your Mum" said Harry.

Harry went on tell Ron about his meeting with Lough. They agreed that Harry would accompany Ron to the Ministry so Ron could meet with Lough. They both knew there was no guarantee.

Ginny pumped Hermoine for all the details.

"So what was it like?" she asked.

"Awkward, beautiful….painful, but not for long" answered Hermoine.

"He made it special for me; your brother is a romantic at heart"

"Ok, that is all the detail, I want." said Ginny.

"I am going to spend the night here tonight, and then I am going home for awhile" said Hermoine.

"Why? What does Ron think?" asked Ginny.

"We need time, my parents and I, to reconnect. He is fine with it. But, Ginny, I am going to miss him so much" cried Hermoine.

"You two need to spend the night together" declared Ginny.

"How?" asked Hermoine.

"We will figure something out" said Ginny.

Just then Hermoine looked up and saw Ron looking at her. She gave him a quick wink.

Harry and Ron finished cleaning up.

They went into the living room, they found the couch empty.

"Where are the girls?" Ron asked Percy and George who were playing cards.

"They said to tell you good night, they were going to bed" said Percy.

Ron and Harry stared at each other. That was not like the girls to not at least say good night to them.

"Well… Good Night" Harry said to Percy and George.

"Yeah…Good Night" echoed Ron.

They walked up the stairs.

"What did we do?" Ron asked Harry as they approached Ginny's room.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" answered Harry.

Harry knocked on Ginny's Door.

Hermoine answered. "Who is it?"

"It's me" Ron answered.

"Is your friend with you?" came the reply from behind the door.

"Yeah" answered Ron, he turned to Harry. There was a questioning look on Harry's face. Ron just shrugged his shoulder as if to say I don't know either.

"Ronald, you may come in, but, Harry you just go on up to bed in Ron's room. Have a good sleep" came the reply for Hermoine.

Ron shrugged again. "Night?" he said to Harry.

Harry shrugged as well. "I guess" was all he said.

Harry trudged up the flight of stairs to Ron's room.

He tried to open the door, it was locked.

He smiled and took a chance and knocked.

"Who is it?" asked Ginny.

"Harry" he said.

"Are you alone?" she asked

"Yes, but not for long, I hope" answered Harry.

The knob click and she opened the door. "Then come in, handsome."

George inclined his head to the retreating backs of Ron and Harry.

"Do we want to know what is going on with those four?" he asked Percy.

"We stuck our noses in Ginny's and what did it get us?" replied Percy.

"Bats!" replied George.

"Exactly" said Percy "do you want to see where else she can make those blasted things come out of?"

"Not in a hundred years" spat George.

"The less we know, the safer we are" Percy sagely decided.

"Dad said Harry went to the Ministry today, about being Auror" George stated.

"The grapevine was in overdrive today about it" replied Percy.

"Will they take him?" asked George.

"Lough put him thru some tests. After Harry left, Candy Willows said Lough couldn't stop smiling" said Percy.

"Whose Candy Willows?" asked George.

"Lough's personal assistant" replied Percy.

"And how do you know her?" pushed George.

"She dating that twit Frank in my office" said Percy.

"Dad said Harry didn't get an answer" puzzled George.

"Lough didn't want to seem too eager, plus he is in hopes that our baby brother will join Harry" said Percy.

"Ron?" replied George in a worried tone of voice.

"Yeah, you know him-- taller than all of us, brave, loyal and a dam fine wizard" shot back Percy.

"I know, but I just want to protect him" came George's sad reply.

"Georgie, welcome to the club, big brothers who can't protect their little brothers from the world" came Percy's bitter reply.

George looked up the now vacant stairs.

"It's a bitch!" he said.

"What?" asked Percy.

"Growing up" came George's reply.

Ron waited until Harry was out of sight on the stairs, then he open the door. He was greeted by the most wonderful sight.

Hermoine dressed only in those blessed purple lace panties, her hair almost covering her breasts.

"'moine" he breathed.

"Ron, I am not spending my night without you!" she said.

"I am yours" was his reply.

"Ron, remember the rules." she said as she walked over to him.

"Yes, Hermoine, no clothes in our bed"

Harry walked in to Ron's room.

He was greeted by a most wonderful sight.

Ginny dressed only in one of Harry's t-shirts.

"Gin…god you're beautiful"

"Thanks, and before you go protesting on how you made dumb promises and such. Let me say some things. 1) Hermoine is going home tomorrow so they need time alone. 2) we won't do any thing that would technically break your promise to my parents. and finally I am going to make it so that you are counting the days until August 12th"

"Ginny" Harry smiled "You're the boss"

Very early the next morning Ginny and Ron traded places.

Early the next morning, Ron escorted Hermoine home.

After he got back, Ron and Harry traveled to the Ministry.

Where Ron met with Ian Lough, he made a similar statement about why he wanted to be an Auror. Lough put him through the similar tests as Harry.

Lough then sent him off, with the same response as he did to Harry. I need to think about it, I will owl you in a day or two.

Harry and Ron went back to the Burrow to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Happy Birthday

August 12

Ginny woke up in her room. She look around the sun was shining in the window. She was alone, which was unusual, normally she would wake up to Hermoine in her camp bed or even better Harry in her bed.

Harry had made sure he kept the promise he'd made to her parents, even though they had done everything they could up to the invisible line of actual intercourse.

Ginny laid there a while looking back what so far had been a very eventful summer.

Two days after Ron and Harry had visited Ian Lough; an owl arrived, saying that Harry and Ron were invited to join the Aurors' division, but it was conditional on them passing a modified set of NEWTS tests. Lough had arranged with Professor McGongal for them to take the NEWTS when they felt they were ready, also he told them Professor McGongal would contact them with the details of the tests and any study arrangements they would need to make.

Professor McGongal arrived later that day; she brought with her a trunk of books that would make Hermoine jealous. She was surprised to find that Hermoine had gone home for awhile.

"Well, I just assumed she would be here, but of course she should spend time with her family" said Professor McGongal.

"I had just planned on her coordinating your studies, I was going offer to let her take the tests with you as well." said McGongal.

Ron jumping on any chance to get Hermoine back with him, and in his bed, suggested owling her to see if she could not come back earlier.

"Excellent, idea Mr. Weasley" said McGongal. "Let her know I have left a detailed listing of what needs to be covered. Also please remember that while you may take the tests at any time, they need to be accomplished prior to the start of the term at Hogwarts."

Ron immediately owled Hermoine. She responded that she would be there the next day to get them started.

Ginny had never seen Ron happier about studying for tests.

Hermoine arrived the next day. She and Ron left immediately for a "walk in the garden."

They arrived back to the Burrow after a couple of hours.

Ginny and Harry were seated on the couch. Ginny thought Hermoine looked flushed, and Ron looked a little less put together than when he left, but both were smiling and laughing.

Harry pulled Ginny in lap leaving room on the end of the couch, where Ron and Hermoine were seated similarly.

"Harry, I promised my parents I would stay until it was time for the inquiry about the Battle at Hogwarts. Do we know when it is?" asked Hermoine.

"Two weeks" replied Harry.

"I am going to have to do this to owl, until then" replied Hermoine.

Ginny could see the disappointment in Ron's eyes.

"Moine, we can study, we aren't complete gits!" said Ron.

Mrs. Weasley joined the conversation at this time.

"This does not have be a quest you three do on your own. We all can help. Bill, Fleur, and George have all received excellent grades on their NEWTS. And, I will have you know, that I was the top of my class in Charms and Transfiguration."

"You're right Mrs. Weasley" said Hermoine.

"This should be a family project" said Ron.

"Let's make the goal of being ready by August 11th" said Harry.

"Why" asked the gathered group.

Harry answered the group, but was looking deeply into Ginny's eyes.

"So we are free to enjoy Ginny's birthday without anything hanging over our heads" was his reply.

Ginny's heart was singing. Hermoine brought her back to reality.

"That is a little over two months, Harry"

Harry broke away from Ginny's smiling face, he turned to the group.

"If you feel we aren't ready, we won't take it. But, I'm going to make it my goal. I want to enjoy some of this summer. It's our last before we all are off to make our lives."

They all agreed.

"Ginny, I know it's your birthday but are you going to lie in all day?" came a voice from outside her door.

"Mum, you can come in" called Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley came into her daughter's room. She was well aware that after today, things were going to change.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny" she said, a little sadly.

"Oh, Mum you act is if I am going off to the Foreign Service, I am just turning 17"

"When a mother's youngest child reaches the age of adulthood, she is allowed a little melancholy" replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok, Mum," Ginny said as she gave her mother a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"But, no weeping on my cake" she laughed.

Molly smiled "Get your adult self dressed, there is breakfast on the table for you."

She turned and went back down stairs. Ginny followed quickly.

She got to the table, Hermoine and Ron were eating. Ginny looked around for Harry. He wasn't there.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

Ron looked up from his breakfast. "Morning Lazy" he said his mouthful of eggs.

"Manners, Ronald. Happy Birthday Ginny! Harry had to run an errand. He should be back soon" said Hermoine.

Ginny smiled. Ron and Hermoine had become quite interesting over the summer. Hermoine kept right on bossing Ron around, and Ron was quite content to be bossed. But then she would go too far and Ron would put his foot down. Hermoine would become compliant. They were a nice complement to each other, Hermoine kept Ron motivated and moving forward, and he stopped her from becoming an obsessive control freak.

"What errand?" asked Ginny.

"A little bird told him it was your birthday, it may have something to do with that!" replied Ron.

Ginny just smiled. "Just checking."

Ron stretched and yawned loudly, ending with arm draped around Hermoine.

"Harry was right, I am glad we are done with those blasted tests. Now we are free to enjoy ourselves the rest of the summer." He kissed Hermoine on the neck. He whispered in her ear.

"There is so much to enjoy" Hermoine just looked at him eyes shining with love and lust.

Ron jumped up. He grabbed her hand. He announced "We are going to take a walk."

They quickly left the Burrow.

Ginny laughed. Ron and Hermoine's walk were becoming legend. They could be gone for hours. After the "walks" Ron was always smiling broadly and Hermoine looked more relaxed.

"What's so funny?" She instantly recognized the voice coming up behind her. Soon she felt his warm breath on her neck, and his warm lips kissing a wonderfully sensitive spot on the base of her neck.

He kept kissing her neck until she relaxed back against him. Ginny felt like a warm puddle of goo.

Harry turned her around. They were face to face. Harry's eye an even deeper shade of green than normal; she even had a name for it Ginny Jade, his eyes turned that color when ever he was doing something wonderfully sexual with her. She so loved that color.

"So what is so funny?" he asked again.

"Ron and Hermoine just went on a walk" she said.

Harry smiled and waggled his eye brows. "We are going to have to try one of those walks"

Ginny blushed softly and smiled. "I'll try anything with you, Potter."

Harry kissed her firmly. He let her go.

"Finish your breakfast" he ordered. I am going to take this upstairs. He was holding a small brown paper wrapped package.

"Whose it for?" she asked.

"You" he said.

She reached out to take the package. "Let me have it" she said.

He held the package just out of reach. "When I am good and ready, not until then!" was all he said.

He started up the stairs, and then turned to her standing in the living room.

"Just forget about searching my room" was all he said as he walked up the stairs.

Percy and George had moved into the flat over the shop. Harry had moved into Percy's old room. Ron moved into the twin's old room since he seemed now to have physically out grown the old attic room.

Mrs. Weasley had offered Hermoine the attic room. But Ginny and she declined. They really did like staying together. And since Hermoine almost always ended up in Ron's bed, it did not really matter.

Harry came back down the stairs.

"So, Birthday Girl, what do you want to do? Your wish is my command."

"The hero Harry Potter at my command, so far I like this birthday!" said Ginny.

Ginny jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He held her bum.

"I command the great Harry Potter to kiss me senseless" she said.

Harry collapsed on the couch with Ginny on top of him.

"Are you sure that's not my birthday present?" he asked.

The snogfest quickly got intense.

Harry pulled away. "Gin, not now!" he hissed.

Ginny looked sincerely disappointed.

"Harry, I'm of age now…." Harry interrupted her "I am well aware of how old you are! But, I dam sure not let our first time be on your parents couch!!" he continued.

He softened "Tonight I promise it will be worth the wait, OK?"

Hermoine and Ron came thru the door not long after.

"Where's Mum?" asked Ron.

Harry and Ginny blushed; they were so wrapped up in each other they had total forgotten about her.

Hermoine found a note on the table.

She read:

"Children, You all were quite indisposed. I am going to have a lunch date with Arthur, and then will be doing a little last minute shopping for Ginny's Birthday tea. Yes, Harry I remember you will be taking her out for a date. But, I think we can squeeze in a family tea before you go out. Love Mum"

All four blushed, while wondering just how much Mrs. Weasley had seen.

Hermoine went over to the couch she grabbed Ginny and pulled her off the couch.

"Come on" she said and pulled her up the stair.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as Hermoine pulled her into the room they shared.

"Ginny Weasley if this is going to be the big night, then we need to do some shopping!" declared Hermoine.

"Shopping! But I don't really have any money Hermoine!" admitted Ginny.

"It's my birthday present to you!" Hermoine said.

"You are my favorite sister in law" declared Ginny as she gave Hermoine a hug

"I'm not your sister in law" said Hermoine.

"Yet" replied Ginny.

The girls quickly changed and skipped down stairs.

"We are going shopping" declared Hermoine.

They each gave a kiss to their men. With a loud crack they were off to shop.

"Just us" declared Ron.

Harry turned to Ron.

"I'm going to see how things are at Grimwauld, come on."

With two loud pops they were off.

Harry walked around, it reminded him of the Burrow, less careworn but comfortable.

He left Ron in the living room to check the master bedroom.

Perfect. A huge four poster bed. The best sheets and covers. Romantic mood lighting and music. Perfect.

"Looks like everything is set" said Harry.

Ron had a look on face that Harry knew well. He was working his courage up for something.

"Out with it, Ron"

Ron looked at Harry. Sometimes he wondered it he really was just an open book, Hermoine and Harry always seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Harry, I need to ask a huge favor"

"Ron what ever you need, arm, leg, kidney, it yours mate."

Ron smiled.

"I need to borrow some money."

"Money's easy. You don't have to borrow it; you just can have what you need."

"Harry, I have to borrow it for this, it has to come from me."

"What is it, Ron?" Harry was starting to get worried.

"I want to get Hermoine a ring" said Ron.

Harry smiled and clapped Ron on the back.

"About dam time" he said.

Ron smiled and laughed.

"When?" Harry asked.

After we get our NEWTS back. I know we passed. There were no 3 people more prepared in the world.

For the last two months all they did was eat, sleep, attend the inquiry or Death Eater trials, and study.

They took their NEWTS two days before Ginny's birthday.

Harry agreed with Ron, he knew they passed.

There was not an answer he put on those tests that he did not have confidence was correct.

Well, Ronald, I know the perfect place. Let's go"

Harry threw a handful of Floo powder in the fireplace.

"Giles Jewels" he said and gave Ron a push in.

Harry followed directly.

The Burrow

All of the family gathered for tea and to celebrate Ginny's birthday.

"First the gifts." said Molly.

Ginny received some wonderful presents.

From her parents she got a lovely birthstone ring. Peridot-- a pale green.

She got a wonderful pair of dragon hide boots for Quidditch from Bill and Fleur, a matching set of gloves from George. Percy gave her beautiful set of gold hoop earrings. Charlie arrived late, but brought her a gorgeous jewelry box from Romania. Ron and Hermoine gave her a basket of her favorites from Honeydukes and a copy of Hogwarts a History.

Harry gave her a long thin package.

"Harry, you are taking me to dinner!" she exclaimed

"A present and dinner is perfectly appropriate for his girlfriend" declared Hermoine.

Ginny smiled and ripped into the package.

There was an appreciative gasp from the group.

It was the latest Firebolt.

"I thought that the second best Seeker from Gryffindor needed a broom to match her talent" said Harry.

"Second Best?" asked Ginny

"After me, of course" said Harry.

"Give her a try, Ginny" said George.

The group went outside and watched Ginny put it through its paces.

When she landed all the males in her family were looking at the Firebolt with the same coveting stare. Harry had just decided what the men in his adopted family was getting for Christmas.

Ginny and Hermoine went inside to get Ginny ready for tonight.

Grimwauld

Crack

Ginny and Harry were standing in the foyer of Grimwauld Place.

"I know I said I would take you out for dinner, but I hope it is ok if that dinner is a private romantic one here" said Harry, he hoped she would agree.

"Perfect" she replied.

He led her into the transformed Living Room.

There were candles floating everyone casting a warm glow over the room. In front of the fire, there was a table for two. It was set with the most beautiful dishes.

"Oh Harry, you planned all this for me?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"Who else? Hermoine helped, by the way" he said.

Pop

"May Kreacher take your cloaks?"

There stood Kreacher, dressed in an apron, Regulas' locket around his neck.

"Yes Kreacher, Thank you" Harry handed him his cloak. He then assisted Ginny with hers.

Taking her cloak he revealed her newly purchased dress.

"Gin……..you're gorgeous!" Harry gasped.

She turned to give him the front view, he gasped again. It was pale green and was low cut, but not vulgar. It showed a healthy amount of her perfect legs as well.

She smiled as she looked at him. He stood there in a dark purple dress shirt and some very well tailored black dress slacks.

"Not too bad your self there, Mr. Potter" she said.

Kreacher disappeared with a small pop.

As he left their first course appeared, and some soft romantic music starting playing in the background.

They ate and talked. Ginny would not honestly every be able to remember what they had to eat.

After dessert, Harry stood up and pulled her into his arms. The table disappeared, and was replaced by a large fluffy cushion on the floor in front of the fire.

They stood there swaying to the music and kissing. Harry pulled away.

"This is close as I get to dancing, Ginny" he said.

"That's Ok, dancing is not what I'm really interested in right now" she said. She slipped off her shoes and sat down on the cushion.

Harry slipped out of his loafers and joined her there.

They spent time kissing and caressing. Harry pulled back; he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Tonight?" he asked She nodded her head yes and said "Tonight"

"I have something for us" said Harry.

"Us?" she said.

"Us" he said as he stood and pulled a black velvet box off the mantel.

He sat back down and opened the box so they both could see inside.

Ginny saw two of the most beautiful and unusual pieces of jewelry she had seen.

There was a necklace and a ring. The necklace had a large square emerald suspended on the most impossibly delicate gold chain. If Harry had not picked it up by the chain you would not even realize it had one.

"This is for you" he said as he pulled the necklace out of the box.

She reached out to touch it.

"No, I need to put it on you" he said.

He slipped it over her head. After he dropped it in place he gave her a deep kiss.

She looked down at the necklace and noticed that in the very center of the emerald was set a heart shaped ruby it seemed to glow.

It lay directly over her heart.

Harry traced the outside of the emerald with his finger. She felt the most wonderful shiver shoot straight down her spine.

"The emerald is …." he started to explain

"you" she said.

"The ruby is me" she said.

Harry ran his finger over the ruby heart. Ginny felt an electric current run from his finger, thru the heart, straight to her clit. As he rubbed his finger over it she got hotter and more aroused.

"God, Harry it runs right thru me" she moaned.

"I know" he answered with a wicked smile.

He broke off, he picked up the box proffered it to her. She looked at the ring. It was a man's ring. It was a large ruby ring.

She took it out of the box. She slipped it on his right ring finger. She traced the edge of the ruby with her finger as Harry had done with her necklace. A glowing emerald heart appeared.

"Kiss me" he said.

She did as deeply as the one he gave her.

"The magic in these is special. It took me two day to get the incantations right."

"No help from Hermoine?" she asked.

"She could not help, it can only be done by a wizard for his true love" he replied.

"Oh" was all she could say.

"Watch" He touched the emerald in his ring.

Ginny's ruby heart glowed brighter; she was overcome by a feeling of peace and love.

"That is me saying I Love You, Ginny" he told her.

"Now you touch your ruby heart." he told her.

She touched hers. He smiled and laughed.

"You want to jump my bones" he said.

She blushed. That was exactly what she was thinking.

"It can help you read my mind?" she was not sure how she felt about that.

"No! just emotions, and only if you touch the heart" he said.

"I wanted a way to tell you I love you even when we were apart from each other" he said.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Let me get this straight, it lets us feel each other emotions?" she asked gently.

"Yes strong ones, but only when you touch the heart" he said.

"Strong ones?" she repeated.

"Like love and lust" he said, but he was looking down at the cushion.

She reached out and lifted his chin, "and fear?"

He met her gaze. "Maybe"

"This wouldn't be your personal alarm system would it, Potter?" she demanded gently.

She saw the guilty look cross his face.

"Yes, fear, but Ginny it goes both ways and I can't tell how many times I was scared and need your comfort. We are going to be apart, me here you at Hogwarts. Me off with the Aurors you off winning the World cup. It is just a way for to have each other close" he confessed.

"If you want I will break the incantations" he said sadly.

She laughed. "No, silly, I just needed the whole story"

"So if I touch the heart on my ring, you feel my emotions" she said as she stroked the ruby heart of her necklace.

Harry smiled. "I love you, too"

"And if you touch the heart of my necklace?" she reached out and placed his finger on the ruby on her necklace. She started to get very wet.

"Oh this is my favorite part, it magnifies what we want to do to each other" he said as he stroked the ruby.

She fell back against the cushion. Harry stroked the ruby and kissed his love.

She was moaning and bucking. "Harry..Harry..Harry" she moaned. Then she climaxed.

She lay there a few minutes. She reached over, she starting making small lazy circles on emerald in his ring.

She watch fascinated as his pants strained against his rising erection.

"If you want anything else to happen you better stop" he growled as he pulled his ring away from her hand.

He stood up, adjusted him self, and pulled her to her feet.

The cushion disappeared.

"You did that?" she asked

The food, music, things moving in and out? Did you do it or Kreacher? She demanded.

"Me" he responded. "Why?" he asked

"Impressive, Potter, your one powerful wizard, that's all" she said.

He scooped her up and started to carry her to the bedroom.

"Well, let's go find out how powerful I am, Miss Weasley" he said.

As they approached the closed door, it swung open wide to welcome them.

"Now you're just showing off" she giggled.

"What ever it takes to get you in my bed, Ginny, what ever it takes" he growled back.

Harry gently placed her on the large four poster bed. It reminded her a little of Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yeah I had some great dreams about you there" he said.

He stood there just looking at her.

Ginny stood up.

"Accio, bag" she said.

Harry had to duck out of the way as a small black beaded bag came flying into the room.

She took it and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"I have a little surprise for you, wait here" she called.

She closed the door to the bathroom.

"Now what?" Harry thought.

A pair of black silk pajama bottoms appeared on the bed.

Harry heard Kreacher say "leave the shorts off, Harry Potter."

Harry changed out of his clothes. Just as he cinched the tie on the bottoms, Ginny emerged from the bathroom.

She was wearing a sheer black lacy gown. The other special piece from today's shopping trip. They both stood rooted staring at the other.

Ginny could not believe how beautiful he was. He was strong, well muscled and had those gorgeous Ginny Jade green eyes.

There she stood, he could drink her all in: burnished red hair, full pert breasts, nice round hips and Harry knew, the most delectable ass.

He quickly strode across the room; he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He put her down gently. She scurried to the head of the bed, dragging him down on top of her.

"No stopping us this time, Harry" she whispered.

"The entire world could end around us, and I wouldn't stop" came his reply.

She kissed him.

His control snapped. He quickly pulled her gown off. She lay under him on the bed. Her red hair fanned out, her eyes closed with a small smile on her lips, she was moaning in pleasure as he gently fingered her nipples.

Harry could not think of a more beautiful sight in the world.

He was broken out of his reverie when she opened her eye.

"Don't go day dreaming on me, now" she moaned.

He smiled "Yes miss, back to work"

His head descended, he taking the other nipple in his mouth.

"Ahhh! The right man for the right job" she signed.

She pulled his face up to hers. He gave her a soul shaking kiss.

"Harry, we still have too many clothes on" she said.

He was looking deeply into her eyes. 

"Right on the job, Miss" he said.

But his mouth and hands didn't leave her nipples. Still she felt her panties slipping off.

"Dam it Harry, you don't need magic for everything" she growled.

He chose to ignore her. His pants came next. He returned to give her yet another soul shaking kiss.

She trapped his erection in between her legs and gave a gentle squeeze. He moaned.

She ran her hands down his back; she cupped his ass and gave a gentle squeeze. He looked deep in her eyes; she was pulling him into her.

"Harry I need you in me" she begged. She spread her legs to pull him to her entrance. He felt how wet she was, ready for him.

"It may hurt, I will go slow." he groaned.

He pushed gently in, he heard her gasp. He held steady, which all of his control, she nodded her head yes after a few seconds.

He pushed in all the way. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. He held again full embedded in her. She was tight, warm and so soft. She started to stroke his bum. Then she moved underneath him. He knew she was ready.

He quicken the pace. He reached up and gave the ruby heart on her necklace a few strokes.

She immediately bucked under him.

"Harry" she called

A few more thrusts and they both came.

It was like racing high and fast on your broom, but so much better.

He held him self up, she lay there under him, "Ginny Weasley, you are fantastic."

She pushed him off her; he lay down next to her. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest. He pulled her in close to him. She threw her leg over his; his deflating dick was resting on her thigh.

"You're not too bad yourself, for a beginner she said.

They slept, talked, and made love for most of the night.

After their third go, Ginny said, "That's going to have to be our last, I'm gonna feel this in the morning."

"Did I hurt you?" Harry asked concerned.

"A little but it was worth every second, plus Mum taught me a charm for the morning so we will be fine, luv" she said.

"Mum?" he asked.

Ginny chuckled "Yes, Mum, she knew what was happening tonight. We had a little talk about the facts of life before you and I left this evening."

"Speaking of which, we both drank a contraceptive potion tonight" he told her.

"I did a contraceptive charm before I left the bathroom" she told him.

"We should be covered" he laughed.

As they drifted off to sleep, Harry heard Ginny say "You are going to really have to work hard to top this birthday next year, Potter."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ginny woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Harry was carrying a large tray into the bedroom.

"Ohh! Breakfast in bed. I have always wanted to eat breakfast in bed" Ginny said.

"Good, I like doing things you have always wanted to do" replied Harry.

Ginny sat up; quickly there appeared 3 pillows behind her.

"Now look who uses magic for every little thing" joked Harry.

"Where did you learn that little trick about taking off a girl's knickers?" she asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said. "Yes, as a matter of fact" she shot back.

They ate mostly in silence enjoy the peace and contentment.

"Harry is this place all finished?" Ginny asked. "Yes, I'll give you the tour after we eat" he said.

"What are you going to do with now?" she asked.

"Ron, me and I assume Hermoine will live here while we train at the ministry" he replied.

"You do know I plan on spending a lot of time here, right?" she ventured.

"I sure hope so" he replied oblivious to where she was going.

"Harry! You got to let me redecorate this room!" she exclaimed.

"What's the matter with this room?" he asked shocked at her request.

"It is a larger version of your room at Hogwarts!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?" he asked confused.

"Harry, no woman wants to sleep in the room where her man had adolescent wet dreams about anything in a skirt" she answered.

"You didn't show this room to Hermoine did you?" she asked.

"No it's private between you and me" he answered some what dismayed she did not like the room.

"Oh, Luv, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" she said genuinely sorry.

"I just wanted it to be perfect for you" he confessed.

She pushed his tray away, straddled his lap, they were face to face. She wrapped her arms around her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Harry Potter, every single second of last night was perfect. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. I was just saying the room needs to reflect the both of us." Ginny explained.

"Both of us, I like that" he said.

"And, for your information, I only ever dreamed of you!" he defended.

"What ever you say, dear" she replied in that tone of voice women use when they are humoring a man.

"Are you girls born with that tone of voice, or do you learn it?" he whined.

"What do you think we talk about in the loo?" she shot back.

Harry had asked Hermoine to pack a bag for Ginny and leave it Grimwauld. Harry walked to the closet to get his clothes, as he open it Ginny said

"Bring my bag, Please Harry."

"How did you…Oh! Hermoine told you" Harry was at first surprise she knew, but realized the girl code would not allow Ginny to be surprised about everything.

"She knew I would want to pack my own bag, but it was good of you to think of it" she said.

"I'll take a quick shower, so you can have the bathroom to yourself to do all the girly stuff" Harry.

"Then I'll be all alone in that big scary shower, I need to stay with me in the shower!" she said flashing a huge grin and exuberantly batting her lashes at him.

"Umph, I know some Weasley's who would claim you're more than capable to taking of yourself" he answered.

"You have just discovered the secret of being a girl, we can take care of ourselves, but when you have a big handsome future Auror, why should we?" she laughed.

She just sat there flashing a huge grin. Harry walked over to her threw her over his shoulder, where she immediately starting pounding on his back, and walked into the bathroom.

He flung open the shower curtain, exaggeratedly looking around.

"Seems safe enough" he said.

Harry then dropped her, none to gently, on her bum in the shower. He took off his clothes.

"Warm or hot?" he asked as he started to turn on the water. Ginny screech jump to her feet and quickly got rid of her nightgown.

"This is new, don't you dare ruin!" she yelled as she jumped out of the way of the water.

Harry stood under the steaming hot water, Ginny just look at him from outside the shower. She shivered; he was absolutely the only thing in the world she truly WANTED.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her under the hot water.

"Your standing out there shivering cold" he said.

"Ouch, warm not so hot" she complained. Harry turned the water temperature down. She sighed as the warm water ran over her body. Harry was standing at the back of the shower; Ginny was facing him with her back to the warm water. Harry reached past her to the shower caddy hanging from the shower head; he retrieved a bottle of shower gel and a ball of net like stuff. He held it out to her.

She looked at what he was holding; it was a bottle of her bath wash and a net bath sponge.

"You thought of everything!" she exclaimed.

He smiled he really loved her, and he loved to see her smile.

"Well what do you think?" he asked after he had finished giving her the tour of the remodeled Grimwauld.

"Well, I think I can tell you were busy studying!" she said. He looked perplexed.

"Harry there is not one room other than the bedroom that is you!" she said.

The lady that Mr. Astor had recommended to help redecorate, had met with him one day. Then she owled him some about things, and then it was done.

"Harry this place is either a mini-Hogwarts or the Burrow" she told him gently

Harry looked around, she was right, but what was the matter with that?

"So?" he said "Those places are where I am most comfortable" he replied.

Ginny realized something; Harry had never anything of his own. He finally did and he was recreating the few precious few places in his life where he felt safe and happy. Then she had a second, more worrisome realization, Harry was more wounded than she had first realized.

"Well, Harry, if you are happy, then I think it is perfect" she said.

He smiled. Ginny hoped he would start to relax, and let more of himself out of his shell.

Harry said "I guess we better go back to the Burrow." He had a somewhat worried look on his face.

"Harry, no one is going to hex, you!" Ginny said.

Ginny and Harry appeared in the garden outside the Burrow. He looked at the house, as if he was expected all of Ginny's brothers to emerge armed to the teeth.

Ginny took his hand and squeezed it. They walked hand in hand into the cozy house. Molly was sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet.

She looked up and smiled. "Well, Ginny how was your evening?"

"Lovely, Mum!" replied Ginny.

"Harry, luv, Ron and Hermoine wanted me to tell you that Minerva owled saying she and Mr. Lough would be here later this afternoon" Molly told him.

"I guess we will find out about our NEWTS" he replied, sounding a bit nervous.

Molly patted him on the arm "Now, don't worry, I know you all did wonderfully!"

"Mum, where are Ron and Hermoine?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Hermoine got so worked up worrying about the NEWTS, that Ron took her for a walk to calm her down" replied Molly.

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. Ginny turned to her mother and said

"I'll put my up my stuff up then help you get lunch on, Mum" she ran up the stairs.

Harry was left to stand in the awkward silence of the living room with Molly. Molly smiled at him and winked.

"I think you gave her a lovely birthday, by the happy smiled on her face" Molly told him.

Harry smiled.

"Thanks Mum."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N Insert your cheesy 70's sitcom flash back music and visuals here.

Harry's calling her Mum always made her smile.

Molly recalled the day, when after having come back from Australia, Harry had called Arthur Dad at the dinner table. Molly and the rest of the family let it go.

Molly saw her chance to pump Arthur for information, when the boys had offered to do the dishes.

She and Arthur retired to their bedroom.

"Molly, are you sure you are alright?" Arthur asked her for the millionth time since they lost Fred.

"No, Arthur I am not alright, I don't think I will ever be the same, but I am better" she replied honestly.

"Now, I think you need to do some explaining" she said.

Arthur looked at her, she was sitting in her old rocking chair, the one in which she rocked all her babies. She had a determined but content look on her face.

"I don't know what you mean, my luv" he replied.

"Oh so we are going to have to do this the hard way?" she replied.

"What is up with you and Harry?" she asked.

Arthur just sighed; he knew everything would need to come out so he just started at the beginning.

"Only Ron and Hermoine went to get her parents" Arthur waited before he went on.

Molly smiled "They gave in a bit too easy" was her only reply.

"Harry stayed at Grimwauld…"

"That's where Ginny was" Molly interrupted.

Arthur smiled "nothing happened" he defended his youngest child.

"I know Harry will keep his promise, it's Ginny who we need to get the promise from" huffed Molly.

Arthur smiled. His Ginny and his Molly were more alike, than either of them would want to admit. Molly had made the first moves when he and she were young and first in love.

"They had a long talk, and Harry decided he wanted to be an Auror" he continued.

"He came to see me about being Auror, Kingsley and I took him to see Ian Lough. Harry made a good case for why he wanted to be an Auror, then Ian put him thru some paces" Arthur told her.

"Will he take him?" Molly asked worried.

"Yes, I am sure he will. But, there will be some conditions I am sure, knowing Ian. He has to walk a tight line not to seem to be showing favoritism to Harry but, also to use his unique talents."

"Oh" was Molly's only reply.

"Molly, dear, I am almost positive Ron will join him" Arthur told her.

Molly looked at her beloved with a mixture of sadness and pride.

"Of course he will-- that's who Ron is a protector. Just like his father" she replied.

Molly was up early the next day. She wanted to make breakfast for Ron, Hermoine before they left to take her back home.

She kept her distance to let them spend some time together. Harry joined her in the kitchen after a while.

"They need some time" he said giving a nod to Hermoine and Ron.

"That's very kind of you dear" said Molly as she stir batter for pancakes for the rest of the family.

"Mrs. Weasley, I need to be honest with you about something" Harry started.

"Harry, dear, before you go confessing yours and everyone else transgressions; I think you should know Arthur and I aren't quite as dense as some of our children think. We are more than aware of what goes on around here than you think if we need to involve our selves in it we will So for your sake just assume we are ok with everything right now." she told him.

He smiled.

"Did you know my Mum?" Harry asked, somewhat surprised himself.

"No, Harry I didn't" she answered. "Why do you ask?" she responded.

"You just seem to know what to say, I thought you might have talked, I don't know-- it's like you talked to her. Oh-I'm not getting it right. Harry said in frustration.

Ron and Hermoine walked in.

"We're off" said Ron with more cheerfulness than he was feeling.

"Oh, Hermoine, have a nice visit. Your welcome to come back at any time" said Molly.

Harry gave Hermoine a hug. "See ya soon"

Ron and Hermoine vanished with a pop.

Harry turned to Molly. He blurted out his feelings.

"You're like a mum to me"

Molly heart swelled.

"Good, because you are like a son to me."

"Can I call you Mum?"

"Please, do! You know Arthur always said the more the merrier when I would tell him we were adding to the family. I never had anything but, redheads!"

Harry smiled as he was engulfed in one of Molly's bone crushing hugs.

A/N End Cheesy 70's flash back.

Lough and McGongal arrived early in the afternoon. Ron and Hermoine had been gone a good part of the morning. They had arrived back in time for lunch. Lunch was subdued; Molly and Ginny were quiet due to the fact that they knew if they passed their NEWTS that the boys and Hermoine would be leaving the Burrow. The trio was quiet they understood their future plans were hanging on this test.

Minerva arrived first, she seemed quite excited, but would revel nothing until Lough arrived.

"Miss Granger, what are your plans?" she asked Hermoine.

"If I pass the NEWTS, Minister Shakelbolt has arraigned for me to have a position in the Office of Magical Law Enforcement" she replied.

"You are not joining the gentlemen in the Auror division?" she asked some what surprised that they would not be working together.

Hermoine smiled everyone seem to think they would all work together.

"No the Auror division has some physical demands I don't feel are my strong suit."

McGongal looked confused. Ron taking Hermoine's hand and giving it a squeeze said "Flying on a broom"

Minerva shook her head.

The fireplace came to life, Ian Lough emerged from it.

Harry, Hermoine and Ron stood to greet him. Molly, Minerva and Ginny remained seated at the table.

"Hello, Harry, Ron. Who is this lovely young lady?" Lough asked extending his hand to Hermoine, who was blushing softly.

Ron stepped forward his chest puffed out a bit. "May I present Hermoine Granger, Mr. Lough"

Harry was impressed with Ron's show of manners.

Lough shook her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Lough walked over to the table where Molly and company were seated. Lough gave a small bow to Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley I am so glad to finally meet you" Lough greeted Molly.

"Thank you Mr. Lough, I am glad to meet you. May I introduce my daughter Ginny?"

Lough turned to Ginny and gave her a small bow.

"Your father speaks of you often, Miss Weasley, he is quite proud of you, as he is of all of his children"

"Minerva lovely to see you again. I have noticed that these young people seem to hanging on tender hooks. Would you like to relieve them of there anxiety?"

She smiled and stood. She removed three small envelopes from her handbag. She handed an envelope to each of them.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine stood there hold them as if they were going to bite.

Harry then turned to the other two, they nodded their heads. He ripped into his. He opened it and read aloud.

"All O's" he said with great relief.

Hermoine and Ron ripped into theirs.

"Me too" Hermoine squealed.

Ron just stood there with a large grin on his face.

Hermoine took the sheet of paper from his hand.

"You, too!" she squealed again. Then kissed him.

He just stood there smiling.

Ginny was more subdued. She was genuinely happy for him, but also a little sad at her happy summer coming to an end.

Minerva and Molly sat at the table smiling but weepy.

"Congratulation" they both said at once.

"Ladies if you will excuse us for a few minutes, we need to finalize some plans. Ronald, why don't you find us a private place for a chat."

Ron led the way to Arthur's study.

Molly turned to Minerva and said:

"Would you be available for a party to celebrate later next week?"

"Of course" she replied. Standing up and gathering her things she said her goodbyes to the group.

"There is so much, which needs to be done before the term starts. I must be getting back. There is just one more thing. Ginny, I would like to present you with this."

She handed a Head girl badge to Ginny.

Ginny's eyes swelled with tears. Molly openly wept and Hermoine cheered.

"See you soon, Miss Weasley" said Minerva.

"Some formalities first Gentlemen" Lough started.

"Mr. Harry Potter, you have met the requirements for being an Auror. Will would like to join the service?" Lough asked formally.

"Yes, sir" he answered formally.

Lough repeated the question to Ron. He gave the same formal answer.

Harry could swear that the heard a faint cheer from Hermoine after Ron said yes.

"Well, gentleman I am going to be quite frank with you. There are some in the service who are skeptical of you two being good Aurors."

Ron started to protest.

"Ron, Harry hear me out. They are not worried about your abilities they speak for them selves. More for your penchant for working outside the system. But, I have explained that the system was not always open to what was going on. But you have to expect some skeptics." Lough explained.

"Now, some logistics. I assume you will be in residence at Grimwauld Place?"

"Yes" they replied.

"Good it is already covered by the service, so there is no change needed. Will Miss Granger be there as well?"

"Yes" replied Ron.

"What do mean covered by the service?" asked Harry.

"Well since the defeat of Riddle, all of the participants in the Battle of Hogwarts have been provided some discrete protection, just until we make sure all of the Death Eaters are rounded up" Lough explain.

"Mr. Lough with all due respect why weren't we informed?" Harry demanded.

He was tired of secrets and people not being fully honest with him in some misguided effort to protect him.

"Kingsley said you would not be happy. There are very good reasons why we keep the protection quiet. One the fewer who know, the less chance of breaches in security and frankly, Mr. Potter, you might try to ditch the protection if you knew about it."

"So why tell us now!" Harry shot back.

"Think as your first test at working in the system"

"The system has not worked very well so far" replied Harry

"Isn't that what you and Mr. Weasley are going to change?"

"Yes" said Harry turning to Ron who nodded in agreement.

"Well, Potter, Weasley sometimes the best way to change the system is to join it"

"I expect you to report to my office after you two deliver Miss Weasley safely to Hogwarts Express" said Lough.

Ron led the way out of the study. Lough held Harry back a moment.

"Potter, for your information, the Aurors who work the protection detail all make special oath not to divulge any of the personal details of those they protect. Any one who breaks that oath will suffer many uncomfortable consequences" Lough explained.

Harry felt some relief. He would be devastated if any found out about Ginny and his birthday celebration.

A small celebration broke out as soon as Lough had floo'd back to the ministry.

Ron and Harry whooped and Ginny and Hermoine each rewarded them with kisses. Molly flitted about, planning for a celebration for them all.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Ginny and I are going for a walk" he announced to the room at large.

He and Ginny heard Molly's laugh and Ron and Hermoine's groan as they left the Burrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Meet the Grangers

Harry was thrilled to find out Ginny been made Head Girl. They never did figure out where Ron and Hermoine went on their walks. They ended by the pond under a large oak tree.

Harry was leaning with his back against the tree. Ginny was sitting astride him they were face to face.

"Who is going to be Head Boy" Harry asked as he kissed her.

"McGongal didn't say" replied Ginny kissing him harder.

Harry cocked his head to the side; looked deep in her chocolate "I hope he's a real ugly git"

She laughed. "Oh Great now I find out you are the jealous type"

He kissed her, working down her neck.

He whispered against her soft skin "I have always been the jealous type. You don't know how much I wanted to hit Dean."

As he worked his way down the other side of her neck she admitted

"I had visions of Cho tripping down a flight of stairs"

"I love the jealous type" he moaned as he took her face in his hands peppering it with soft kisses.

They continued to enjoy themselves until they hear Ron calling in the distance.

As they walked back in the Burrow, Ron whispered to Harry

"Moine and my walks never lasted that long."

Ginny and Harry just laughed.

Molly had made a treat of Treacle Tart. They enjoyed a late afternoon snack.

Ginny and Hermoine went up stairs to their shared room.

"So give how was your Birthday?" asked Hermoine as she started to pack her belongings.

"OH!! Moine it was…." Ginny said with a far away dreamy look.

"Wonderful?" Hermoine supplied

"There needs to be a better word" Ginny replied.

"Look what he gave me" she pulled her necklace out of her blouse.

Hermoine came close to look at it.

"Gorgeous, it looks very unusual" admired Hermoine.

Ginny finally realize what Hermoine was doing.

"Moine…why are packing? Ron didn't do something stupid did he?" she cried.

"First-- Moine is only for Ron. Second you know I promised my parents I would come home for awhile before we all moved to Grimwauld"

"I forgot. I guess our little summer of love is coming to an end" groaned Ginny.

Ginny flopped back on her bed. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Hermoine for two idiot boys, they haven't turned out to bad" she said laying there with her eyes closed.

Hermoine flopped down beside her.

"They turned out pretty good, Thanks to their women" Hermoine agreed.

"I don't know how much I had to do with how Harry turned out. You may have more to do with that than I did" commented Ginny.

Hermoine grabbed Ginny by the hands. She pulled her up to a sitting position.

Hermoine looked Ginny deep in the eyes.

"I was out there on that horrid journey with him! You were what kept him going! You are what he came back for! He could have just as easily gone on to see his parents and everyone else he lost! You—Ginny he came back for you!

What Harry and she meant to each other hit her hard.

Ginny let go of Hermoine's hands, she grabbed her dearest girlfriend by her shoulders.

"If you ever tell them I will deny it! But, we are two dam lucky girls!"

Hermoine laughed.

"Your right but let's not tell them"

Hermoine was all packed. Ginny helped her carry her bag down to parlor. Ron waited there to escort her home.

"Hermoine dear, please give this note to your parents. It is their invitation to the party for the 3 of you" said Molly giving her an envelope.

"I thought it was for the 4 of us" said Ron indicating to Ginny with his head.

Hermoine smiled, her Ron was so much more thoughtful.

Molly flushed slightly. "Your right, Ron" she tapped Hermoine's envelope with her wand.

"We are off" said Hermoine.

Ron and Hermoine apperated into the back garden of the Grangers.

Ron had met the Grangers many times before but, he was more nervous than he had ever been this time. He was not just dropping her off; he needed to try to talk to her father, without letting Hermoine find out.

They walked into the Granger home. It was spacious and sunny, the furnishing were elegant. Somehow to Ron the home lacked the coziness of the Burrow.

Hermoine called out.

"We are home"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger emerged from the kitchen. Mrs. Granger looked thrilled to see them. Ron thought that Mr. Granger looked like he stubbed his toe when ever he saw Ron. Hermoine kept telling him he was just imagining it. Now seeing his face again he was sure, Mr. Granger looked pained when he saw Ron.

"I am dying to know, how did the tests come out?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"All O's for all of us!" gushed Hermoine.

Ron and Hermoine were rewarded with almost Molly-like hugs from Mrs. Granger.

Hermoine got a lingering hug from her father. "That's my girl" he said with a rather pointed look at Ron.

Ron received a lukewarm hand shake from Mr. Granger. "Congratulations, Ron"

Ron heart sank; it seemed Hermoine's father did not like him.

"Ron will you be able to stay for dinner?" ask Mrs. Granger.

Ron looked around: Hermoine had a huge smile while Mr. Granger looked like he had just sucked on a lemon.

"Yes Mrs. Granger that would be great" replied Ron.

Ron who was still carrying Hermoine's bag asked her "Where do you want me put this, luv?"

Mr. Granger swiftly came over and relieved him of the bag.

"I'll just take it up to your room" he said to Hermoine.

Hermoine took the bag from her father.

"I need to put some things away" she looked at her father a little warily. Maybe Ron was right. He looks like he wanted to put Ron out with the garbage.

"I'll help you, dear" said Mrs. Granger. She led Hermoine away.

"Mum" hissed Hermoine as they went upstairs "what is the matter with Dad?"

Mrs. Granger laughed.

"Hermoine, honey, you are soon moving away, for good. And there is a tall good looking red headed reminder to your father that you are not his little girl anymore standing in the parlor."

"Oh! We need to get back down there" she started to flee her room.

"Hermoine!" her mother said quite sternly.

Hermoine turned to see her mother standing there with her arms crossed.

"We are going to stay right here and put your things away!"

She soften slightly. "Ron and your father need perform this rite of passage by themselves."

"Oh! Mum what is Daddy going to do?"

Mrs. Granger chuckled quietly. Hermoine had not called her father Daddy since she was three.

"Your young man has faced all manner of danger; I think he can have one man to man talk with the father of his girlfriend."

Hermoine plopped down on the end of her bed. She was staring at her door as if she expected to hear the breaking of china any minute.

Mrs. Granger took the t-shirt that Hermoine had been ringing into a ball out of her hands.

"So tell me about this position you are taking at the Ministry, dear."

"Are you trying to distract me?" Hermoine asked.

"No, I am very interested in what my only child will being doing for the rest of her life."

"Oh! Mum!" Hermoine flew at her giving her a very Molly-like hug.

Ron and Mr. Granger stood uncomfortably in the parlor.

"Ron why don't you join me in the study"

"Of course, Mr. Granger"

They walked into the study. All the open wall space was covered with floor to ceiling book shelves. Ron smiled he could see a little version of Hermoine curled up in the comfy chair in the corner reading.

"This is Hermoine's kind of room" said Ron.

Mr. Granger smiled, at least Ron knew his girl.

"Yes, when she was little if we had not heard from her in a while this is where we would find her" pointing to the chair in the corner.

"Have a seat, Ron"

"Thank you, Sir"

Ron sat on a small sofa, he felt huge sitting on the elegant white loveseat. Mr. Granger sat across from him the match full size sofa.

"Ron, I never expected I would be saying this but here goes. What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

Ron thought so this is where straight to the point Hermoine came from; he always figured it was her Mum.

"Marry her, Sir. If she will have me"

Ron was surprise. Not by how confident he felt, even though that was unusual for him. He knew that marrying Hermoine was exactly what he needed to do with his life. He was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her father. He was nervous but he also knew that no matter what Mr. Granger said Ron was marrying Hermoine. Ron just hoped that he and Mr. Granger could find a way to get along, if only for Hermoine's sake.

"Aren't you two a little young for that?" Mr. Granger said.

Ron was grim faced.

"It works that way in the wizarding world. We marry younger, they are fewer of us. Also the 3 of us have lived a lot in the past few years" replied Ron.

Mr. Granger looked at Ron. He had work at some of the local American military bases early in his dental career. Ron reminded him of some of the Vietnam veterans, not much older than Ron, but mature beyond their years. He saw that in Ron.

A pang of regret and pain struck him. What had those kids lived through? Weren't adults supposed to protect them?

"Ron I respect what you, Harry and Hermoine did. I am not sure I will ever understand it all, but I know you three did a great service for us all. I know you and Hermoine won't do anything rash."

Ron smiled. He was glad that Mr. Granger did know his daughter as well as he thought. She was very good at being rash.

"Are you going to ask our permission?" asked Mr. Granger

"Well, Sir normally I think I would. But, Sir, your daughter would hang me by my …thumbs. So how about I ask for your blessing?"

Mr. Granger laughed.

"I remember the tongue lashing I got when Jayne found out I had asked her father for permission. So my blessing is given. You're on your own to get her mother's."

"Sir, I have a favor to ask"

"What is it Ron?"

"Sir, would mind keeping this under your hat for awhile? I would like to surprise Hermoine."

"Of course, do you know how long?

"Soon, Sir, soon"

"Ron you don't have to call me Sir, you can call me Mr. Granger."

Ron smiled.

"Well let's go see if we can't find the girls. Suddenly I am famished"

They returned to the parlor. There they found Hermoine and her Mum, trying very hard to look like they were just having a nice Mother daughter chat.

Ron didn't buy it. Neither did Mr. Granger.

Hermoine searched Ron's face for some clue about how the talk with her father had gone.

Ron flashed her his best smile and a wink. Relief swept over her.

Mrs. Granger was doing the same thing. She was rewarded with a wink and a smile.

"Jayne, dear we are famished. How bout I help see if that roast is done?"

"Of course, dear!" She got up and followed her husband into the kitchen.

As soon as her parents left the room, Hermoine grabbed Ron's hand she pulled him onto the loveseat next to her.

"Oh! Ron I never thought my dad would be so old fashioned, was it awful? What did he say?"

Ron leaned over silencing her with a kiss. Every time she tried to ask a question, he kissed her.

"Ron! I stop it! I am trying to talk to you"

"I know"

"Ronald Weasley would please answer my questions!"

Ron just sat there waiting.

"What did you two talk about?" she asked.

"You" he answered.

"What about me did you two say?" she shot back.

"Moine, I know this going to be hard for you. I am not going to tell you. It was between us."

"Do you really think I am just going to leave it at that?"

"Luv, I told you it would be hard. But yes you are just going to leave it that."

"I don't know who you think you are?" she huffed.

"Hermoine Granger's lover" he said as her started kissing her again.

They stopped when they heard Mrs. Granger calling from the kitchen.

Mrs. Granger and Ron were standing at the kitchen sink finishing the dishes from the meal. They were also watching Hermoine and her father sitting on the back terrace. He and Hermoine were sitting on the swing. Hermoine had her head on his shoulder.

Ron could tell by the look on her face that she was working on her dad trying to information about his and Ron's talk earlier. He could also tell by the look on her face she was not getting very far.

He turned his attention to Mrs. Granger.

"Mrs. Granger, your husband and I had a talk earlier."

"Yes, I know. Denny gave me the highlights while we were finishing dinner."

"Do I have your blessing?"

"Yes, Ron you do!"

"Thanks"

"So when are you popping the question?"

"Soon"

"I am supposed to keep it under my bonnet, right?"

"Yes, please, I would very much like to surprise her."

"My lips are sealed, but you better do it soon. I don't know how much longer Denny can stand off against Hermoine when she's got her mind set."

Ron and Mrs. Granger finished the dishes. They joined Hermoine and her father on the terrace.

"Hermoine, Ron was right when he said it was between him and me! So drop it!"

Hermoine flopped back against the swing.

Mrs. Granger quickly changed the subject. Ron would you please tell your mother and father we will be at the party. Also, I would really like to have your parent and Ginny and Harry over for dinner some time soon.

"That would be great, just send an owl. Hermoine do you have one here, or do I need to send you Pig?"

"Send Pig, Please"

Ron made his goodbyes to Hermoine's parents, who retired early to give them some time alone.

Hermoine seemed to have dropped the barge for now. Ron knew it would be back.

"Moine it is getting late. Mum will start to worry."

"Ron I think you are trying to avoid talking to me."

"No, luv, I am trying to avoid stripping you starkers in your parent's backyard and having my way with you."

"I love you, Ron!" "I love you, Moine"

Then there was a pop. He was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Normal?

Pop!

Ron stood in the garden of the Burrow. He looked at the ramshackle house. He was sad prospect of leaving yet he was also excited. He was going on with his life. He was going to ask Hermoine to marry him. He was going to be an Auror. He stood there in the garden just staring at the house.

"Is he going to come in?" Ginny asked Harry.

They were watching him from the window.

Harry watched Ron. He could tell he was thinking, but he knew everything was ok.

"Gin, I am going go out talk to him awhile, OK?"

Ginny nodded yes "Will I see you later?"

"Just try to stop me!" he growled as he kissed her.

Ginny went up to her room.

Harry walked out to the garden.

"Hey" Harry greeted Ron.

Ron turned giving Harry a big grin.

"Whew!" said Harry

"What?" asked Ron.

"I was afraid something had happened."

"No, it went really well. I don't think her Dad is really happy. But both her parents gave me their blessings. They even invited us to dinner."

"Wow, that's great Ron. So what 's the plan?"

"I've got the ring, thanks to you. You know I will pay you back, right?"

"Hey, mate, the only payment I want is to be godfather to little Harry James Weasley when he's born."

Ron laughed "I'll let you tell Moine."

"Harry it was weird. I was nervous but it didn't really matter what they said. I knew that I was marrying Hermoine. I just hoped we could get along for her sake."

"Ron, mate, we ending up pretty good. The good guys won. We both ending up with the pretty girl. It's almost like a movie."

"Yeah, do the good guys pay the price we all have paid, Harry?"

"No" he replied sadly.

"Ron, do you still get scared?"

"Yeah sometimes"

"Me, too. I don't like someone coming up from behind me either."

"Yeah, I noticed." They both laughed. Remembering yesterday when Ron accidentally walked up behind him. Ron ended up with an elbow in the ribs and a wand to his throat.

"Will we ever be normal?" Ron asked Harry.

"Ron, I am not the person to ask about normal. How the hell would I know what normal is like?"

"Yeah, you're not normal"

"Hey"

"Well, my abnormal mate, I am bushed so I'm going to bed. Say goodnight to my little sister for me"

"Night, Ron."

Harry walked up stairs and let him self into Ginny's room.

"How did it go?" she asked.

Harry could barely form words. Ginny sat at her mirror brushing her hair; she wasn't wearing anything but a too-small pair of his boxers and her necklace. She watched him from the mirror. He stood there with his mouth slightly open; he was looking at her like a little boy eyes a plate of cookies.

She smiled and thought to her self. "Yep, that's the reaction I was looking for!"

"Dam" was all he could get out.

His pant got very tight, and he was sure he was sweating. He thought "some great Auror you are going to make. One little red-headed woman wearing your boxers, turns you into a mindless idiot."

Ginny carried on like nothing was going on.

"Did he ask her Dad?" "What did he say?" "Hello!! Harry?"

Harry could care less. "Ask him yourself in the morning!"

He swiftly crossed the small room. He picked her up. Turned around and gently tossed her on her bed.

"I believe you are wearing some of my clothes, Miss!" he said as he crawled on the bed.

Harry was looming above her on the bed. She recognized the look in his eye. They were her shade of green. Just looking at him made her wet and a little weak.

"I do? I am so sorry Mr. Auror, would you like them back?"

"Yes, I do!" He did not move except to lower his head to kiss her. She felt his boxers slipping off.

"How does he do that?" she wondered to herself.

"Harry"

"Yes"

"Strip"

Harry got up and stood at the end of her bed. He slowly undid each button on his shirt. Ginny licked her lips as he undid each one. He sipped his belt off, and slipped out of his jean. He could see desire burning in her eyes. He got even harder. Finally he stood there in just his boxers.

"Lose them Harry"

He dropped them standing there enjoying his view of a naked Ginny.

She was enjoying her view.

"Harry how long was the potion good for?"

"Uh, 24 hours only!"

"Then you best hand me my wand"

He handed her the wand. She quickly preformed a contraception incantation on the both of them.

He put her wand back.

"Come to me, Harry"

He did.

The next morning Ron told his parent about the invitation to dinner at the Granger's. Molly worried about how to act; Arthur looked like a little boy who had been told he was getting a free pass to the amusement park.

Ron had sent Pig to Hermoine before going to sleep. Pig got back with a note from Hermoine and her parents just after breakfast. They invited them to dinner the following evening.

Ron, Ginny and Harry spent the day doing chores for Mrs. Weasley's preparations for their congratulations party. Ron muttered about the guests of honor getting ready for their own party. But, he appreciated the physical labor distracting him from missing Hermoine.

After dinner, Molly retired to bed early. Harry and Ginny were off somewhere, Ron was sure he didn't really want to know what they were doing. Ron and his father were deep in a game of Wizard Chess. Arthur and Bill were really the only ones in the family who could give a really good game.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"How did you propose to Mum?"

Arthur moved his pawn. He looked at Ron. Ron was studying the board carefully. It seemed like both moments and ages ago when Molly told Arthur they were going to have their 6th child. Here he sat now grown.

"Well, Ron. I never officially asked you mother to marry me. We more or less decided that we wanted to be married. Then with the war, we eloped so there wasn't really time to get down on bended knee. It has always been something, I wished I had done."

"Oh" was all Ron said.

"So, when are you popping the question?" Arthur asked.

Ron's head popped up.

"How?"

Arthur chuckled. "When a son asks his dad about how he proposed, then he's got a lady in mind to ask himself."

Ron just sat there looking a little embarrassed.

"Ron, she's a great girl, and a gifted witch. Your mother and I already think of her as part of the family. You two are well matched. I think you should make an honest witch of her soon."

Ron just got redder.

"No lectures about being too young?"

"No, son. You are the same age as I was when we married, and Hermoine is slightly older than Molly."

"Oh, right. I guess I need to remember that when Mum goes on a tear after I ask Moine."

"Ron, your mother will shed some tears. As all mothers are allowed to do for happy occasions regarding their children."

"Dad, I didn't mean anything. It's just she goes on about how young we are!"

"You're her youngest son, Ron. To her you're her baby. So when are you going to ask?"

"Soon, Dad"

Mr. Weasley had made arrangements with the Ministry to have the Grangers added to the Floo network. It made it easier for Ron and Hermoine to stay in touch, as well not arousing any suspicion with the Granger's neighbors.

The Grangers were standing in the parlor waiting for the Weasleys. Ron appeared first, then Arthur and Molly and finally Harry and Ginny.

The two groups stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

Arthur put his hand out to Denny Granger.

"Nice to see you, again Mr. Granger."

Denny shook his hand.

"Please call me Denny."

"And it's Arthur to you"

Mrs. Granger and Molly exchange quiet smiles.

"May I call you Molly?" asked Mrs. Granger

"Oh please do! May I call you Jayne?"

"Of course"

"Denny, Jayne may I introduce our daughter Ginny?" said Arthur.

"We have heard so much about you, Ginny it is so nice to meet you, finally." said Jayne.

"It wonderful to see you again Harry" greeted Denny.

The families sat in the parlor visiting.

Arthur was asking Denny about outlets. Ginny, Hermoine and the boys were quietly talking about Molly's planning for the party.

Molly was seated next to Jayne. They had been exchanging pleasantries about the Grangers home.

Jayne whispered to Molly.

"Harry looks wonderful, Molly!"

Molly smiled. She was afraid she would not like Jayne. But, Molly saw in Jayne a fellow mother.

"When ever I saw him at the train station, he looked so alone and lost. But, now! He looks like a new man. Being with you all has brought out the best in him."

"I don't know how much we had to do with it. Defeating the Dark Lord removed a large weight. My Ginny did the rest."

"Molly, would you like to help me finish dinner?"

"Why yes, Jayne, I would love to help you. I have never seen a Mug—Non-magic kitchen."

Dinner was great. The families got along well. Jayne and Molly seemed to have found a long lost friend in each other. Denny and Arthur got along well. Denny explained the Muggle world and Arthur explaining the magic one.

Harry, Ginny and the Weasley's all floo'd home. Ron stayed to visit with Hermoine for awhile.

The Granger's retired to bed, after the group left. Ron and Hermoine were alone.

They sat kissing and softly talking for awhile on the back terrace.

Hermoine glanced up to her parents' bedroom window. The light was out.

She grabbed Ron's hand.

"Come with me!"

She pulled him up the stairs to her girlhood room.

The room reflected the 11 year old Hermoine who left for Hogwarts. Books upon books, almost every free inch of wall space was covered in book shelves. There was a small twin bed covered in purple and yellow bedspread.

Hermoine locked the door. She quickly cast a silencing spell on the door.

"Moine, I shouldn't be here."

"Why, we've spent the night in your room?"

"This is different!"

"How?"

"YOUR father wasn't just down the hall."

"No, YOUR mother was!"

Hermoine kissed him before he got a chance to answer her.

Ron knew he lost the argument. After she dropped to her knees and started to unbutton his trousers, he did not really care.

"Gods Moine, you're going to be the death of me!"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"But what a way to go, Ron"

Jayne could not sleep so she went down to the kitchen for a glass of milk. She was not surprise but some what amused to see Ron sneaking into the fireplace at 3 in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Happy Days Sad Days

Ron, Harry and Ginny were all exhausted. The week between dinner with the Grangers and the party were reminiscent of the preparations before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Tonight the all three sat on the sofa, Ginny nearly asleep with her head on Harry's shoulder, Harry and Ron just sat there no moving, in hopes that Molly would not notice them.

Molly was flitting around listing the things that needed to be done. She was in full 'Manic Molly Mode'.

The fireplace erupted in green flames.

Arthur stepped out. He surveyed the scene, Ginny and the boys slumped on the couch. Molly flitting around.

Molly saw Arthur and rounded on him.

"Arthur, dear, your home. I'm glad you're here I have some things I need you…."

"Molly!" Arthur said sharply.

Molly looked startled. The couple got very curious looks from the near dead on the couch.

Arthur looked from Molly to the three on the couch.

"We need to talk, dear" he said as he took her by the elbow.

He half dragged her up their room.

"Arthur I don't know.." started Molly.

"Molly, I should have said something earlier. I hoped you would realize what you were doing. Molly, no matter how busy you make your self nor how fast you move—it won't change anything! Fred is dead!"

"Arthur I know well and good…uhhh" Molly started to sob. She wasn't sure where it came from, she was sure if she started to cry she would never stop. Then she let herself go.

"Thank God" was all Arthur could say as he held her.

Molly had been scaring Arthur. Molly, who cried at the drop of a broom, had stopped crying. She cried the day they buried Fred. She had been happy, sad, moody and occasionally weepy but she never cried after that day. Even when the boys and Hermoine passed their NEWTS and Ginny made Head Girl, from the story told to him it wasn't even a full Molly cry.

Now finally she was letting go.

Downstairs the three lone members of Molly's army heard a heartbreaking sob. Ginny and Ron both jumped up heading for their parent's bedroom.

"Sit down, both of you" commanded Harry.

He was still sitting on the couch, but his demeanor changed. Ron and Ginny both realize he meant it. They sat down.

"Harry, something dreadful must have happen!" said Ginny sounding very scared.

They heard Molly wail "Fred" upstairs.

Ron and Ginny both stared at Harry. He grabbed both their wrists to prevent them from running up stairs.

"She needs to" was all Harry said.

Ginny looked from Harry to Ron. She then slumped against Harry's chest. She quietly joined her mother in sobbing for their Fred. Ron sat there feeling like he had been pummeled. Harry let go of his wrist, he clasped him on the shoulder. Ron slumped back against the couch, with Harry's arm around his shoulder, he cried for Fred. Harry sat holding them, and cried; for all that they had lost.

Ginny was asleep on the couch. Harry and Ron sat silently eating sandwiches at the table, when Arthur came walking slowly down the stairs. He was red eyed and haggard looking. He joined the boys at the table.

"Looks like Ginnys as tuckered as Molly" he said looking at his daughter on the couch.

"Care fore a bite, Dad?" asked Harry.

Ron or any of the other Weasley had never made any comments about Harry's calling their parents Mum and Dad. The exchanged smiles when ever they heard him say it.

"Yes, Harry, I would" he took a sandwich off the plate Harry offered him.

"Cup of tea, Dad?" asked Ron.

"No, Ron, I need something stouter"

Ron walked to the cabinet where his father kept the firewhiskey. Harry got up to go to the kitchen to fetch a glass.

"Harry, bring three glasses."

Harry returned to the table with the glasses. Ron handed his father the bottle, Arthur poured two fingers for Ron and Harry, and four for himself.

"To Fred" Arthur said as he took a large gulp.

"To Fred" echoed Ron and Harry.

They sat eating sandwiches and drinking firewhiskey in silence.

"I am glad the happy days out weight the sad ones" said Arthur after a while.

Ron surprise Harry. He was calm and collected all day. Harry had expected him to be a nervous wreck. The only telltale sign that he was nervous, was that he kept checking his watch.

Ron floo'd to Hermoine's house. They had decided that it would be the least uncomfortable for the Grangers to have Ron and Hermoine floo with each one of her parents.

Hermoine and her parents were waiting in the parlor. Hermoine felt her breath catch when Ron emerged from the green flames. He had on navy blue traveling robes with a sliver lion clasp. Hermoine's parents were surprise to see him in robes.

"Well, Ron we have never seen you all…dressed up!" said Mrs. Granger.

Ron gave a weak smile to Mrs. Granger. He could barely pull his eyes off of Hermoine. She stood there dressed in a wonderfully clingy, but not reveling pale lavender dress.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger. They are my Auror travel robes. The help keep the soot off your clothes."

He walked over to Hermoine, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, he whispered.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

She blushed softly. Returning his kiss with one of hers on his cheek. She whispered "You take my breath away."

"I have something for all of you" Ron said pulling a three small brown paper wrapped packages out of his robe. He gave them each a tap with his wand. They grew larger. He handed one each to her parents.

Her parents pulled out matching dark red travel robes. They both gasped at the lovely robes.

"They are from my parents. Mum thought you would like them to cover your clothes when you floo."

"They are lovely, Ron" said Mrs. Granger.

Ron handed Hermoine the last package.

"It's from me" he whispered.

She opened the package to find a set of robes for her. Dark purple they were almost looked black. The clasp was the same lion as was on Ron's robes.

"Oh, Ron!"

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Please" was all she could squeak out.

Ron took the robe, swirled it around her shoulders. He hooked the clasp. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Beautiful" said Mrs. Granger.

"I couldn't agree more" said Ron.

Ron turned to Hermoine parents.

"Ready?"

"yes"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger had put there robes on.

Ron offered his arm to Mrs. Granger.

The walked over to the fireplace.

"I am going to throw a handful of powder into the fireplace. The flames will turn green, we both need to say the burrow and then step in. OK?" Ron explained to Mrs. Granger.

"I am a little nervous, Ron" Mrs. Granger said.

"Don't worry I will be right beside you" assured Ron.

"Ronald" said Mr. Granger

"Yes, sir" said Ron.

"Not too close, that's my girl" he said sternly.

Ron gave him a wink. "Yes, sir, but you just hold tight to my girl."

The Grangers, Ron and Hermoine arrived in the parlor of The Burrow. They were greeted by the full Weasley clan.

The Grangers were somewhat overwhelmed. It was one thing to be told Ron had a large family, but it was something to pop out of a fireplace and be met by a wall of Weasleys.

Molly and Arthur came forward to greet the Grangers.

"My don't you look smashing in your robes" said Molly.

"Molly, Arthur thank you for the robes, they are lovely" replied Jayne.

Arthur and Denny exchanged greetings. Arthur then introduced the Grangers to the rest of the Weasley Clan.

The party was starting so the assembled group went out to the garden to join the party.

The party was wonderful. There were speeches: generally a funny or a touching "trio" story; some lovely memories of the happy times with the Weasley's; funny Ginny as a little girl tales. The gathered group called for the honorees to say something.

Ginny, Hermoine, and Harry all took a moment to say thank you to all for coming, and express their love and gratitude for great family and friends.

Then Ron stood up. Harry and Ginny, were standing near by, broke out into big goofy grins. Ginny clung to Harry's side. Ron started to speak, he was blushing softly.

"First I want to thank Mum and Dad for this party it is great."

There was a round of cheers for Molly and Arthur.

Ron reached out and pulled Hermoine close to him.

Jayne, who quickly realized what was going to happen, took her husband's hand.

Molly and Arthur exchanged knowing looks.

Ron looked deeply into Hermoine's eyes, he blocked out the many pairs of eyes watching him intently.

"Moine"

Hermoine could barely breathe. It felt like Ron was looking into her soul.

"Hermoine, I love you"

"uh huh"

She kept her eyes locked on him as he slowly sank to one knee.

There was an audible intake of breathe by the gathered group. Ron was fairly sure he heard George say "about time."

"Hermoine Granger, I have been a prat, I have made you cry. I took too long to act on the way I felt about you, you had to make the first move.

"Ron!"

"Moine, I wish I could promise it would never happen to again. That we would never row, I would never make you cry. But, love, it's us. I can only promise, in front of everyone so they can all hold me to this promise, I will Never run out on you again."

Ron pulled a small black velvet box. Ginny immediately recognized it as a brother to the larger one from her birthday. He opened it showing Hermoine a deep purple amethyst surrounded by small diamonds.

"Hermoine Jane Granger will you do me the honor of agreeing to be my wife?"

Hermoine pulled Ron off his knees. She smothered him with kisses.

George called out "Is that a yes?"

Hermoine stopped kissing Ron long enough to yell out "Yes."

Congratulatory shouts and calls broke out.

After they broke apart, Hermoine and Ron were besieged by people offering their congratulations.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Anniversary

Harry was trying to pay attention to what Kingsley Shakelbolt was saying, but his mind kept wandering. He sat on a raised platform; Hermoine called it a dais, looking out at the crowd. They were seated how they had during the memorial. Hogwarts shone in the daylight repaired, but Harry felt it was sadder looking. Shakelbolt was giving the speech at the 1st Anniversary memorial for those who had fallen during the Battle for Hogwarts. All of those who fought including those who died during the battle had been awarded the Order of Merlin earlier during the ceremony. Ginny caught his eye from where she was sitting with the other honorees. She flashed him a wicked grin, and then slowly raised the hem of her dress robes revealing a shapely calf. He could feel him self blush. He tried to return his attention to Kingsley. Neville, Hermoine, Ron and Harry were being recognized with an award of special merit for destroying the horcruxes.

"Neville Longbottom, son of two Aurors, led Hogwarts students in a brave harassment campaign and then in the face of great odds killed Nagani at the very feet of Tom Riddle."

Harry stood up and led the crowd in thunderous applause for Neville as he came forward. Kingsley draped a large gold medal around his neck.

On his way back to his seat, Neville exchanged a heartfelt hug with Harry and Hermoine and a back slapping hand shake with Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, the youngest son of brave and loyal family-- all of whom were recognized to here today, joined his best friends on a diffcult and dangerous journey to find and destroy the horcruxes created by Riddle."

Harry again led the assembled group in applause for Ron. Ron stood there proudly as Kingsley draped another large medal around his neck.

Harry saw the Weasley's cheering the loudest, tears streaming down all their faces. His heart expanded again for the family who accepted him.

Neville and Ron again exchange handshakes, Ron got a bone crushing hug and soul searing kiss from his fiancé. Then he stood there with face to face, toe to toe with Harry. Harry stuck out his hand; Ron pulled him into a bear hug that rivaled Molly's. They both simultaneously whispered:

"Love ya, brother"

"Hermoine Granger, 'the brightest witch of her age' and as Harry and Ron both have said many times the 'brains of the operation' joined her life's love and her best friend on the dangerous journey to destroy the horcruxes.

This time Ron was the first out of his chair cheering. Hermoine, head held high but blushing, accepted the medal. She had barely stepped away when she was swept up in a hug and kiss from Ron. There was a few wolf whistles from the crowd. A much more timid hug was exchanged with Neville. She stood there a for a heartbeat in front of Harry. He reached out and took her hand, kissing it, and then pulling her into an embrace.

"I would not be here without you" he told her.

"Harry Potter" Shakelbolt voice sounded strained.

"Every one knows his story. Some of us are fortunate enough call him friend. Some even more fortunate to call him family. All of us are in debt to him."

"Harry"

Harry stood up and walked up to Kingsley.

Kingsley draped the medal around his neck. He clasped both of Harry shoulders, pulled him close and said:

"Thank you, friend"

Harry smiled. "Your welcome, but I still hate being on display."

Reminding Kingsley of the argument they had been having for months about this award. Harry was all in favor of everyone getting recognized, but kept trying to decline one for himself. Kingsley kept arguing that it would look odd if everyone else who fought was recognized but Harry. He finally agreed but promised Kingsley he would not be happy about it.

There was loud applause, Kingsley shoved Harry in front the podium. He quickly tapped Harry's throat with his wand. Harry knew by the feeling in his throat his voice was now amplified. He shot Kingsley a 'you will pay' look.

"Thank you. It has been a diffcult year. We still mourn those we lost during the war. Today is for remembering those whose sacrifices made the ultimate defeat of Riddle possible. It is also to celebrate life. Remember the lost, and celebrate the future."

Harry quickly tapped his throat with his wand. While the crowd went into the Great Hall for a reception; Harry hung back. He wanted to mingle with some other honorees.

Harry walked in between the stones. He stopped to talk as if he was attending a large garden party.

"Hello, Colin, I still have some of your pictures. Thanks for them. Dennis had a bit of a rough time after the battle but, he seems to be better now."

"Tonks, Remus, Teddy's doing really well. Tonks, when your mom's not looking, I take for rides on my broom! He's a natural! You both would be so proud!"

"Fred, Well, George and Percy are living together! No, I can't believe it either. Last week Percy was complaining that he had hexed all his boxer's flies closed."

"Professor Snape…Well I made thru Auror training. No, they did not lower the requirements for entrance."

"Albus, I made it! I am a full fledged Auror. Ron and I have even finished our first assignment. Ron and Moine are getting married later this summer."

He felt a small hands slip around his waist.

"Ginny"

"Harry, are you done visiting? They are asking for you inside."

"I'm done. I don't want to go in just yet, walk with me?"

"To the ends of the world"

Ron and Hermoine stood on the steps of Hogwarts, watching Ginny and Harry walk towards the lake.

"They look good together" he said.

"No big brother protectiveness?" she asked.

"No"

"You decided he will take care of her?"

"She can take care of herself. If he ever tried to break her heart again, she'd break his first or at least a leg. They will take care of each other."

"There you are!" said Neville.

Neville was holding hands with a beautiful black haired young woman. She short and slightly plump, with the most usually colored gray eyes she gave them a dazzling smile.

"Hermoine, Ron I'd like for you to meet Serna. Serna, this Hermoine and Ron."

"Nice to finally meet you, Nev talks about you all the time."

Hermoine smiled. "Well you have been the major subject of all of Neville's owls recently."

"Speaking of owls" said Ron "Where are you off to next? You are going to make it back in time for our wedding right?"

"We wouldn't miss for the world! I will be here at Hogwarts. Professor Sprout has allowed me to use some of the greenhouses as a lab, while we test the plants we brought back from the Amazon."

Hermoine turned to Serna. "So you are a Herbologist as well? How did you and Neville meet? How long have you been going out?"

"Moine!" said Ron warningly.

"Sorry, Serna. Since she joined the Magical Law Enforcement office, she interrogates everyone."

"That is ok. I have been getting it a lot lately, since Nev has been introducing me to his family and friends.

She turned loving eyes to Neville. "Everyone wants only the best for him."

"That is because he deserves it!" Harry said as he and Ginny walked up to the group.

"Harry! Ginny!"

Harry stuck his hand out to Serna. "You must be Serna, Neville's letter have barely contained anything else but you lately. I'm Harry and this is my girl Ginny."

Ron just shook his head. Harry always introduced himself. They had just spent two hours getting awards, and Harry introduces himself.

"Oh! I have wanted to put a face to the name! It is nice to meet you Harry, Ginny" Serna joked.

The three couples walked in the Great Hall. They stood exchanging stories about their lives recently.

They spotted Seamus and Lavender sitting at one of the tables.

They all joined them.

"Lavender you look wonderful" Harry said as he leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. Lavender was gravely injured during the Battle of Hogwarts. The healers at St. Mungo's were not sure she would live for the first few days after the Battle. Seamus had been at her side the whole recovery.

"Yes, life as a newlywed seems to agree with you!" said Hermoine.

Hermoine and Lavender had a shaky history. They were better now since Hermoine had saved Lavender. The trio, Ginny along with other friends from Hogwarts had been invited during the Easter Holiday to a welcome home/Engagement party for Lavender and Seamus. When they arrived to their new Bungalow in Hogsmead, they found out it was a wedding instead.

"Sorry we missed the wedding, but we could not get back from the Amazon in time" explained Neville.

"We?" asked Lavender.

"Yes, Serna this Lavender and Seamus Finnigan" Neville introduced his girlfriend.

The four couples sat talking for awhile. Suddenly there was a blur of purple hair accompanied a thud against Harry's leg.

"Arry! Arry!" Harry reached down pulling his godson into his lap.

Andromeda Tonks quickly joined them.

"Teddy did you run from Grandma?" Harry sternly asked the bundle of energy in his lap.

Teddy quieted down. He looked from his flustered Grandma to a stern Harry. He sat looking contrite in Harry's lap; he started sucking on his two fingers. He slumped against Harry's chest.

"Arry" was all he said.

"Harry I think Teddy has decided he wanted to see you" said Andromeda. Harry had spent many weekend days while Ginny was at school with Teddy. Teddy had taken a great shine to his large playmate.

Teddy looked around; he spotted his other favorite large playmate.

"Ron" Teddy put arms out to Ron. Ron pulled him into his lap. Teddy's hair promptly turned red to match Ron's. Hermoine leaned over a put a small kiss on Teddy's cheek. She was rewarded with Teddy turning his now red hair into bushy red curls.

Everyone watching Hermoine and Ron with Teddy then burst out laughing. Teddy quickly joined the laughter. He held his hands out to Harry; who quickly pulled him back into his lap. Teddy's hair returned to its normal purple color but, in the same messy state as Harry's.

"For some reason he can't do black but, he loves the Weasley Red" says Andromeda. The group listened as Andromeda regaled them with some of Teddy's latest antics. Teddy drifted off to sleep in Harry's lap.

Ginny's heart leapt when she looked over at Harry absent mindedly kissing the top of Teddy's sleeping head as he quietly chuckled at Andromeda's tale of Teddy trying to transform into puppy.

"Oh Harry! Teddy is all tuckered out. I need to get him home" said Andromeda.

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked.

"No, Hilda's here with us. We will just get him home. I am a little worn out myself" replied Andromeda.

Harry was helping get Teddy settled into Andromeda's arms.

Ginny leaned over to Hermoine "Who's Hilda?"

"Her" was Hermoine's reply indicating a woman (at least she was wearing a dress so Ginny thought she was a woman) who look like a blond female version of Hagrid except Hagrid is a little less hairy. She had a large bag over on shoulder.

"Miss Dromeda, Mr. Harry here I'll take the tyke." said Hilda in a thick accent.

As Hilda collected Teddy from Harry and Andromeda, Hermoine explained to Ginny that Harry worried about the toll of caring for Teddy was taking on Andromeda. He arraigned for Hilda to become Teddy's Nanny.

"Well she is formidable" commented Ginny.

"I think that was what Harry was looking for in a nanny" replied Hermoine.

Ginny, Harry, Hermoine, and Ron all kissed Teddy good-bye. Hilda then hustled Andromeda and Teddy home.

"That is one heck of a nanny, Harry" commented Ginny after they left.

"Go ahead tell me I am overcompensating, but I want them to be safe" said Harry.

Ginny took Harry by the arm; she led him around the room to visit with the guests and dignitaries attending the ceremony. Harry truly hated these types of events but was more willing to participate if Ginny was on his arm. He kept sneaking side long glances at her as the made the rounds. She was beautiful, more mature after a year of being what the Weasley's called the 'chosen girlfriend'. She was dressed in her formal robes dark red and gold. Her red hair gleaming in soft light of the Great Hall, she walked beside him with her head held high. She was more graceful and comfortable than Harry ever felt. Hermoine had given his a book about ancient magic in Britain for Christmas; Ginny was what Harry thought of when he read about Boudicca.

Harry guided Ginny out of the Great Hall into a quiet alcove. He push he to the back his body shielded her from view.

"Ginny, have I told you today how beautiful you are today?" he crooned into her ear.

"You may have mentioned it, this morning" Ginny said making a veiled reference to what they were doing in his room in the guest tower at Hogwarts.

"Umhhh"

"Yes Professor McGongal" said Harry. Ginny covered her mouth to contain her laughter.

"How did you know it was me, Potter?"

"You would be amazed at what they teach you in Auror training"

"Obviously not discretion" she shot back.

"Is Miss Weasley in there with you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here" Ginny piped up from behind Harry.

"Good, Miss Weasley, Oliver Wood has some he would like to introduce to you"

"We will be right with you, Professor" replied Harry. He waited until he heard her footsteps disappear.

He leaned down, kissing her fully on the lips.

"We will continue this later" he said.

She scrambled under his arm and out of the alcove. He followed her.

They were arm and arm again by the time they got to the Great Hall.

Oliver and a Witch, who look familiar to Harry but he could not place her, were waiting for them.

Harry heard Ginny suck her breath in and mutter "Oh my god" under her breath.

"What?" said Harry.

"That is Gwenog Jones!" squeaked Ginny.

She stopped in her tracks. Harry took her by the shoulders giving her a little shake.

"Ginny you faced all sorts of scary things. I think you can handle on Quidditch Captain"

"Ok" she said in a small voice.

Oliver spotted them coming.

"Hey Potter, Ginny over here" he called.

Harry led Ginny over. Oliver introduced Gwenog to Harry and Ginny.

They exchanged some polite small talk.

"Miss Weasley, I was wondering if you and I could have a word in private. Professor McGongal has said we can use her office" asked Ms. Jones.

"Yes of course" replied Ginny.

She turned to Harry, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I will meet you at Lavender's table."

Gwenog and Ginny walked off towards McGongal's office. Oliver and Harry walked towards the table where Lavender and Seamus were holding court with some friends.

"What is up, Oliver?" Harry asked as they walked.

"Gwenog is going offer Ginny a chance to attend camp. The seeker for the Harpies is not really working out."

"So she's might be play professional Quidditch?" Harry asked?

"Well, she at least is going to get a chance to try. Are you ok with that?" Oliver asked.

"Hell ya, Free Quidditch tickets" said Harry.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah"

"Keep it under your hat let Ginny announce it, OK?"

"Sure"

Harry listened to the conversations with half an ear. He mostly was intent on looking for Ginny.

He saw her from across the Great Hall. He could tell she was using all her self control to keep from running.

She almost threw herself into Harry's arms.

"Ron do me a favor grab the rest of the family have them meet us in the common room" Ginny commanded her brother.

She took Harry's hand and dragged him toward Gryffindor's common room.

Harry and Ginny arrived before the rest of the family.

"Ginny, what is the matter?" Harry asked.

"You know, I can tell by the look in your eyes! Did you tell anyone else?" she demanded.

"Gin, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oliver told you!"

"Gin, I don't…" Harry's protestations were cut off with a kiss.

"I going to practice camp with the Harpies, I get to try for the team" she gushed.

"Yeah, Free Quidditch tickets!" Harry replied.

"Prat" she said as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Hey, I don't want to watch you two do that!" Ron called.

Harry and Ginny broke apart. Ron and Hermoine were leading the rest of the Weasleys through the portrait hole.

"What the big news?" asked George.

"IamtryingoutfortheHarpies!" she shouted

"Huh?" was the reply from the Weasleys.

Harry was laughing.

I'll translate he offered "I am trying out for the Harpies"

There was an explosion of congratulations from the Weasleys. Harry observed that Mrs. Weasley was not joining in the riotous celebrations.

After the clamor died down, he nudged Ginny pointing to her mother, who looks disappointed, sitting on the couch.

Ginny joined her mother on the couch.

"Mum, I thought you would be happy for me!"

"I am dear truly, I am. I just thought…" her thought was muffled in Ginny's shoulder as she hugged her.

Ginny pulled away so she could hear her mother.

"What Mum?"

Molly just sat there looking embarrassed.

"If I may translate" said Arthur who had joined his daughter and wife on the couch.

"I just thought Harry had proposed"

Molly just turned a deep shade of red. Ginny let out an exasperated sign.

"Mum! We have had this conversation! We aren't Hermoine and Ron; we haven't been in love since we were eleven years old. We're not…" Ginny gives a side long glance at Harry. He is giving her an odd look.

"I'm not ready to get married yet." Ginny finished. Harry smiled and nodded.

Ginny stopped for a minute, and then her hands flew to her mouth. She looked at Harry, who was trying figure out what was going on.

Ginny jumped up off the couch. She practically threw her self into his arms.

"Shit, Harry I so sorry, I can't believe…" she started babbling.

She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up the stairs towards her room. One of the privileges of being Head Girl is that you got a private room with a bath.

The rest of the Weasleys stood in the Common Room with bewildered looks on their faces. Only Hermoine seemed to understand what was going on, she just stood there laughing.

"Want to fill us in on what is so funny, Luv" asked Ron.

"Well, Ronald" Hermoine started in her best Professor McGongal impression.

"What has Ginny kept reminding Harry he did last year?"

"Left her" he replied.

"No" said Molly

"He made a decision about them with consulting her" Molly continued.

"And she just realized she decided to take the tryout with the Harpies" said Hermoine.

"Without talking to Harry first" finished Ron.

"Yep" she replied.

Gin had pulled Harry into her room all the time babbling apologies.

Harry had tried to interrupt her to find out what she was apologizing for but to no avail.

Finally he kissed her. He kept kissing her until there was silence.

"Now, that I have your attention. What in world are going on about" he asked.

"I told Gwenog I would go to camp" she said guiltily.

"So?"

"I have been taking the mickey out of you all this year for making decisions about us, then I decide to go to camp without even talking to you!" she cried.

"Oh!, You did didn't you? Well, now…this is interesting" he said.

"Harry!"

"Hey, now when ever you start in on me going off and making major decisions without you have some ammunition of my own that is all!" he explained.

She just rolled her eyes at him.

"I thought you might be upset, ya know, after last night" she said.

He smiled. "You said you would think about it, right?" he asked.

"Harry, I very much want to marry you. I am just not sure I want to do now!"

Harry realized her predicament.

He sat down on her bed, pulling her into his lap.

"Ginerva, I will wait for you as long as I have to, I will be the boyfriend cheering for you in the stands. But, I would like it much better if I could be the fiancé cheering for you in the stands. Just because we are engaged does not mean we have to get married. I was asking because I want you to understand, I am in for a penny in for a pound when it comes to us. You will be Mrs. Potter one day even it that is 20 years from now."

"Yes" she breathed.

"Yes, what" he asked.

"Yes, I Ginerva Molly Weasley will marry you Harry James Potter."

Harry kissed her. He started to take her robes off.

"Hold up, Potter. My family is waiting in the Common Room; the entire wizarding world is in the Great Hall. And you and I need to come up with a plausible story for how you asked me to marry you."

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"I have no intention of letting the entire world, much less my parents and brothers, you remember my brothers right, know that you proposed to me when we were both buck naked after having the most incredible sex known to man!"

"Most incredible sex known to man, huh" he said with a leer.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Potter! We need a story."

"Simple, you draged me up here to talk about our future. Overwhelmed with happiness, I got down on bended knee and ask you to be my wife. You agreed. End of story."

"Ohh! Perfect. Let's go down stairs" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down stairs.

"Shit" she said as stopped just inside the door.

"Language Ginny" Harry said in his best Hermoine voice.

"We don't have the ring!" she said beginning another rant.

"Gin!" Harry said sharply.

She turned to look at him. He was down on bended knee holding out an open ring box. Showing her the ring he had tried to give her last night in his bed. It was a flawless ½ karat diamond surrounded by alternating emeralds and rubies.

"Ginerva, will you please marry me?" he asked eyes shining with unshed tears.

She sank down to her knees, tears flowing.

"Yes, Yes, Yes"

He placed the ring on her finger. It shrank to fit her.

"It is beautiful" she breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you are my darling" he whispered in her ear.

He stood up taking her with him.

"Come on Fiancée , let go make your Mum happy" he said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17—There is got to be a morning after.

"Oh good lord" was all that Molly Weasley could think.

Molly turned back to her room, where she poked her husband in the back.

"Oh Molly, my head hurts!" complained Arthur.

"Arthur Weasley more than you head is going to hurt if you don't tell me where my furniture has gone!"

"It there Molly just transfigured" he as he slipped back into oblivion.

Molly went back into the parlor. It looked to her like most of the Auror department as well every male Gryffindor from Ginny's year to the Twins year laying on beds and pallets in the parlor.

She made her way up stairs to find all of the girls from the same years in a similar state. Molly opened the door to the twin's old room to find Minerva McGongal and Madame Hooch passed out.

Molly chuckled. It must have been the hen and stag parties of the century. Molly walked back in the parlor to see Poppy Pomfrey emerge from the fireplace carrying two large jugs.

"Poppy what brings you here?" asked Molly.

"Madame Rosmerta floo'd me early this morning; her's was the last stop on the debauch last night."

Molly chuckled.

"Must have been the parties of the century" replied Molly.

"According to Madame the parties found each other at sometime they were combined by the time they got to her place" commented Poppy.

"What did you bring Poppy?

"Sobering Potion this should at least get the nearly dead out of your living room and to their own homes to sleep this off. I guess it was a good thing the weddings are still 2 days away. Some of them may be sober by then."

Poppy kept one jug, sending the other to set on the table.

"Merlin" exclaimed Poppy.

"What's the matter Poppy?" Molly asked as she came over to where Poppy was standing looking horrified.

"It's Kingsley" said Molly.

"I'll be dammed" said Poppy.

"So surely shall we all" moaned Arthur as he gingerly walked down the steps into the parlor.

Poppy had conjured a shot glass; she poured some of the potion in the glass, handing to Arthur.

"DRINK UP" she said firmly.

"Molly, I will start with this lot down here. I dose them then send them home in the Floo."

"Thank you, Poppy. Just leave me the Weasleys and Potter." replied Molly.

"Gladly"

"Ug, Poppy what is in this god awful potion?" asked Arthur.

"You don't want to know" she said.

Poppy conjured a dozen shot glasses, the jug was pouring the potion into them. Poppy started to none to gently wake the drunkards in Molly's parlor.

"Arthur, why don't you start making some coffee? I am going to go upstairs and sober that group up" said Molly. She collected the jug off the table conjuring shot glasses as she walked up the stairs.

Molly looked at Ginny's closed door. She decided to let the girls sleep since it was going to a busy few days for them.

Molly started in the twin's old room. She soon had cleared all the rooms up stairs. Molly came down stairs to find Arthur, Percy, Charlie and George sitting around the table sipping coffee they were not talking there was just the occasional grunt or moan.

Poppy had got the last of the men out from Molly's parlor. Molly thanked her for her help. Poppy floo'd back to Hogwarts.

"Arthur did you get Denny back home?" asked Molly.

"Yes, dear, I took him home before when the group decided they wanted go to Hogsmead."

"Where are Bill and Fleur?" Looking around she noticed that Ron and Harry weren't there.

"Did Harry and Ron go back to Grimmauld?" she demanded in a voice that caused a wave of groans from her husband and sons.

"Molly, dear, Bill and Fleur went home. It seems Fleur has somewhat a weak constitution when it comes to drinking."

This comment drew some laughter from the boys at the table.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" she asked again

"Harry and Ginny are at Grimmauld and Ron and Hermoine are here some where" replied Charlie.

"Oh" was all Molly said.

Harry blinked. The world was blurry.

"Accio glasses" he said quietly.

He put his glasses on, it was less blurry.

He had not felt this bad since he woke up early the morning after he defeated Riddle.

He looked down at him self. He was still in his dress pants from last night. He glanced over at the sleeping form next him. She was in her panties and his shirt from last night. Great look.

He slowly sat up. It felt like something had died in his mouth. His head was pounding, his stomach was threatening to revolt.

He sat on the side of the bed for a while. He heard a groan from the other side of the bed.

He laid back down gathering the groaning woman in arms.

She opened her eyes, giving him a groggy look.

"Morning, love" he greeted her.

"Please kill me" she groaned.

"I told you not to go drink for drink with Charlie"

"You can tell me I told you so later- just fix me now"

"You are bossy when you are hung over"

"Kreacher" Harry called

"Please not so loud" Ginny moaned.

There was a pop, which sounded like an explosion to Ginny and Harry.

"Good god" they both exclaimed.

"Yes, Master Harry" Kreacher said.

"Kreacher, Miss Ginny and I have horrible hangovers could you please get us something to make us feel better?"

"Master Sirius taught Kreacher a potion, Kreacher will make you better" said just a little too loudly.

"Kreacher?"

"Yes, Miss Ginny?"

"For the love of Merlin please do it quietly!"

"Yes, Miss Ginny" Kreacher whispered.

Ron awoke in the childhood bedroom of his sister Ginny.

He was cramped in the small bed with his bride-to-be; he also needed to piss badly. He stood up. He quickly lay back down, deciding that stand up was one of the major mistakes of his young life and that was saying something.

He laid there moaning.

"Can't you die quietly, like me?" asked his future wife.

There was a loud rap at the door.

"Christ" moaned Hermoine as she pulled the pillow over her head.

"What" yelled Ron, regretting it as soon as the words emerged from his mouth.

"Ronald? Hermoine? Are you both in there?" called his mother.

"Yes, Mum we are both in here"

"I am coming in are you both decent?"

Ron look at Hermoine dressed in one of his old Cannon's shirts. He was still in his jeans from last night.

"Not remotely, Mum, but you can come it" replied Ron.

Molly entered her daughter's room. The room was decorated like it had been the summer before Ginny left for Hogwarts the first time. Pink and white. Molly thought her daughter would like the girly room. She now looked around and thought pink was never Ginny. I wonder why I ever thought she would like it she asked herself.

She looked at her youngest son, he was a grown- if young- man. He still had almost garish orange hair. He was tall nearly 6 feet 4 inches. He could easily have been described as lanky a couple of years ago, now he had filled out, Auror training and the last growth spurt taking fully into manhood. He had his hand covering his eyes. He looks like a young version of his father she thought.

"I brought you both a potion to help with the hangover. Breakfast will be ready soon. You both need to come down and eat something it will help. Hermoine don't forget you promised your Mum you would be there by ten this morning."

Molly set the potions down on the white wicker bed side table. One last odd thought crossed Molly's mind. White wicker bedroom set? Why in the world would I think Ginny would like that?

"Thanks, Mum" groaned Ron.

He elbowed Hermoine.

Molly thought she grunted thanks as well, but it could have just as easily been her telling Ron to drop dead.

Ron waited to sit up until he heard the door close. He quickly drank the potion. It was horrid tasting. His stomach roiled at the potion, for a couple of minutes he was sure the potion and what ever else was in his stomach were going to end up on the pink rose bud carpet of his sister's room. He lay back down. His stomach calmed, his head stop pounding. The potion was working.

He sat up again, looking over at Hermoine he smiled. My wife. Well, my future wife. He liked to think of her as his wife, not fiancée to fancy a French word for him.

He gently picked up the pillow up covering her head, brushed back her bushy curls, whispered in her ear.

"Moine, my love, wake up and take your potion"

"Shh can't you see I am dying here?"

"Dearest it is already eight; we need to get up and eat something, and then get you to your Mum's by ten"

"No respect for the dying"

Ron gently pulled her up to a sitting position. She was sitting up but her eyes were still closed. She was beautiful. Her hair wild and free, she had a few freckles sprinkled across her nose. He loved her lips small pink and very kissable.

He put the glass with the potion up to her lips.

"Drink" he said in his most commanding 'Auror' voice.

She did making a sour face. It tasted like lemons and vinegar.

"Ugg, I think I am going to be sick"

He pulled her over to him tucking her between his arm and chest.

"Just rest here a minute, it will pass then you will feel better"

"No I really think I would have to die first to feel better" she moaned.

Thirty minutes after Molly delivered the potion to Ron and Hermoine, Ron emerged from the upstairs. He was showered and dressed. He felt somewhat human.

"Morning, all" he greeted his family.

Charlie and George where carefully eating some toast. George looked like he might get ill at any minute. Percy wasn't even trying to eat at all, his head was lying on the table, he moaned pitifully every few minutes.

Arthur was drinking coffee and trying desperately read the Daily Prophet but the words kept blurring. He lowered the paper looking at his youngest son who seemed much to chipper for the morning after, especially compared to his brothers and father.

"Well, you look much better than the rest of this sorry lot" said Molly.

"Mum, Moine, Harry and I spent months miserable in the boondocks, I have a higher misery tolerance than most" replied Ron.

He sat in the empty chair between Charlie and Percy. He clapped his brothers on the back.

"And how are my beloved older brothers this fine morning?" he said rather loudly. Charlie grunted but gave Ron a weak smile. George just leveled Ron with a rather sour grimace, and Percy moan.

"Eggs and Bacon, Ron?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, Thanks, Mum"

"Where's your bride to be?" Arthur asked.

"She was just getting out of the shower. She will be down soon."

The fireplace in the parlor came to life. Harry emerged looking quite well. He extended his hand to Ginny who emerged after him. She was carrying a small stoneware jug. Arthur thought the both of them were look much to fit especially since they were some of the worst drinkers. Ginny kept up drink for drink with Charlie most of the night.

"Good Morning" Harry said very softly. Ginny was less considerate of the hung over family.

"Morning Brothers, DAD, Mum!" she called quite cheerfully.

Ginny greeted her mother over the waves of moaning and groaning coming from the table.

"What's got you so chipper this morning little sister? You kept up with me drink for drink and I feel like the south end of a north flying dragon!" Charlie asked.

"Oh Harry and I were feeling horrid this morning, but thanks to Sirius, we are much better now."

"Is that Sirius' hangover potion?" asked Arthur point to the jug Ginny was carrying.

"Yes, want some?"

"Bloody hell, yes!" said Arthur.

Harry and the Weasley children looked scandalized. Arthur rarely ever swore, and never in front of Molly. Molly for her part did not seem surprise. She just chuckled and conjured some glasses.

"A round for everyone?" she asked taking the jug from Ginny.

"Yes" was the consensus.

Arthur looked at the smoky amber liquid. He and Sirius had shared this one morning at Grimmauld after a night when they had drank hard to deaden some of the pain of the war.

"I thought this was lost with Sirius" he said quietly. Harry looked sadden by the thought of Sirius.

"He taught the potion to Kreacher" Harry explained. He clapped Arthur on the shoulder.

"Bottoms up" Arthur said. The rest of the Weasleys joined them.

"You can't be drinking again already" cried Hermoine from the bottom step.

"No, they are just taking some of Sirius' famous hangover cure. Want some?" explained Ginny.

"I try anything once" said Hermoine.

Ginny laughed as she poured some potion into the glass Ron used. She handed it to Hermoine.

"Yeah, I figured that out last night" Ginny shot back.

Hermoine blushed dark red to the roots of her hair. She quickly drank the potion which tasted faintly like apple cider and oranges.

Ron looked curious. He shoved Percy's chair farther down the table with his foot. While Percy yelled indignantly, Ron conjured a chair next to him. Patting the chair, he said

"Come sit here, little sister, and tell me all about it" Ron said smoothly.

Hermoine laughed and flounced in the chair Ron was patting.

"She can't"

"What?" this was from both Ron and Harry.

Ginny stood there looking like she was being sworn in on one of those Muggle TV shows.

"I solemnly swear that what happens at the hen party stays at the hen party" intoned Ginny.

"She made on swear on our wands and everything!" said Ginny somewhat indignantly.

Hermoine sat there look quite innocent.

"What we wouldn't want anything untoward coming out in the paper would we?" she asked quite logically.

Hermoine's Parents House

"Harry, I can't Thank you enough for having the idea about the two weddings" said Jane Granger for the tenth time in the past few months.

"Jane, it no big deal" said Harry.

Harry, Ron and Denny Granger were sitting in the parlor. Jane, Ginny and Hermoine were flitting in and out of the kitchen, office and parlor getting things ready for the first of two wedding Ron and Hermoine would be having in the next two days.

(A/N-Insert here another patented Lillylove Flashback)

Harry remembered the early planning of what Harry and Ron privately called the wedding of the century; every thing was fine, except the inclusion of the Hermoine's extended family. Hermoine's parents were the only members of her family who knew she was a witch. When any one asked Hermoine or her parents why they just didn't tell some of her more close family members the answer was always the same.

"They just won't understand" with the clear implication that was enough of that topic of conversation.

Suggestions kept getting flung around.

"We just tell them no magic at the wedding" suggested Jane Granger.

"Jane, dear, they are the three most famous wizards living or dead there are going to be hundreds of witches and wizards present expecting no magic to happen is just impossible" replied Molly.

"Plus, we are going to do the magical bonding, the family would notice, Mum" added Hermoine.

"Hermoine you are Grandma Granger's only granddaughter, it would be cruel not to have her at your wedding" Jane cried.

"Mum, I want her to be there too" wailed Hermoine.

"Maybe memory modification?" suggested Ginny

"NO" was the simultaneous response from Hermoine and her parents.

The messing with memories was a sticky point after what Hermoine had done to her parents. Hermoine had promised no more messing with memories.

"Well, we could just get everybody drunk before the wedding, then they would just think the dreamed it" George interjected trying to lighten the mood which had been getting tenser and tenser between Jane and Molly.

Denny Granger allowed that might not be a bad idea. Denny and George had found kindred spirits in each other.

"NO" this time it was Molly, Jane and Hermoine.

Harry, being the good best man, waded into the fracas.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

The ladies all stared at him somewhat incredulous. Harry who had not even been to a wedding until Bill's and he was male, what kind of suggestion could he contribute?

"Of course, Harry" Hermoine allowed she didn't want Harry's feelings hurt.

"You know in Spain a lot of couples have two wedding ceremonies. First a civil one then later a church one. Why don't you have two ceremonies? First a mug-Non magic one then a Magic one. Sure only Ron's close family could come to the first one but, it's a way to keep everyone's memory intact."

There was a long pause, as the ladies thought. Ron, Denny, Arthur and the rest of the males waited to see if Harry, the Hero of the Wizarding World, had preformed another minor miracle and placated a bride, the mother of the bride and the mother of the groom.

"Well" started Hermoine, with a look that Harry and Ron were very familiar, Hermoine's well it is not completely out of the realm of possibility look. Ron and Harry exchanged wide grins. She was on the hook now they just needed to reel her in; Harry shot a look to Ginny-help me out here! Ginny smiled giving a brief nod.

"Hermoine I know you wanted to have the ceremony at the chapel near your Grandmum's but it was to small for the magic wedding, but it would be perfect for a non-magic one."

Then Ron came in for the kill. Taking Hermoine's hand in his, he flashed his you can't really resist me grin.

"Love, I can't think of any other women in the world but you I would like to marry twice."

"Are you sure, I know how you hate fancy dress events. This would be two" she asked Ron.

"Baby, I would marry you a hundred times"

Hermoine looked past Ron to Harry. She gave Harry a somewhat teary but radiant smile.

"That is a wonderful idea, Thanks Harry"

Harry was rewarded with a kiss and hug from his fiancée, and a rather violent round of back pats from his future brothers-in-law.

(A/N- This ends Flash Back thanks for your tolerance)

Harry and Ron stood at the front of a small ancient chapel. Ron towering over Harry was dressed in a Muggle black suit with a dark blue shirt. He refused to wear a tie. His fiery hair was collar length, his mum had been trying to get him to cut it, but she left him alone after Hermoine had said it was perfect. Harry dressed in a similar suit but in an emerald green shirt, and no tie.

Harry look around at the chapel, it was stunning in its simplicity. The walls were ancient granite. The altar was intricately carved. The only light inside was from the morning sunlight streaming thru the stained glass windows and the few candles burning at the altar. The old high backed pews had been decorated with purple flowers.

The chapel was not full but there were quite a few people. All of Hermoine's family was there, The Weasley clan and a few Muggle born classmates from Hogwarts.

From a piano behind them at the altar, the strains of music were playing. Harry did not recognize the music, but Hermoine had said something about the four seasons.

The music changed, Harry recognized it from the rehearsal as the cue that the wedding was to start. First down the aisle was Molly and Arthur. They sat in the first two seats of the front pew. Before sitting down Arthur and Molly exchanged hugs with Ron and Harry.

They joined the rest of the Weasleys in the pew. All the male Weasleys were dressed in Muggle suits. Next to Arthur and Molly sat Bill holding Fleur's hand. Next to her was Percy sitting stiffly in his dark gray suit. Next to him was Charlie resplendent in a black suit, he was exchanging a quiet joke with George who was sitting next to him, he almost looked like the George of old. Dressed in a Navy pinstripe suit, he was smiling, even if the smile did not completely reach his eyes.

Jane Granger came down the aisle on the arm of her brother, who had served as the usher.

Next down the aisle was a little brown haired girl in a pale green sundress. She was a cousin of Hermoine's. She reminded Harry of Hermoine. She sprinkled flower petals with an unnatural exactness. When she got to the end of the aisle she shot Ron and Harry a shy smile. They had played some games with her yesterday during the more tedious and boring parts of the rehearsal.

The music changed, to the wedding march, the chapel doors opened silhouetted by the morning sunlight behind her came Ginny. As she marched up the aisle the doors closed behind her. She was dressed in an emerald green knee-length dress. She was carrying a small bouquet of purple flowers. Her hair was lose and curling about her shoulders.

Ron smiled at her, and then turned to look at Harry. Harry only had eyes for her. He was stunned. She was absolutely gorgeous. Harry felt something poke him the ribs. He jerked his head towards the pain; he was met by Ron's smile.

Ron whispered "You gotta breathe mate"

Harry smiled and turned back to see Ginny now at the head of the aisle. They exchanged smiles as she took her place and turned to the back of the chapel.

The doors opened again. The congregation stood up. Then from the sunlight emerged Hermoine on her father's arm. She was dressed in a simple but stunning cream colored wedding dress. It was satin with a lace over lay. It had a deep vee neckline. It was ankle length. Her hair was up in a neat bun, covering was her grandmum's lace veil held in place by Aunt Muriel's tiara. She was not the puffy overdone bride.

Harry heard Ron's sharp intake of breath. He watched Ron, who didn't see any one else but Hermoine, he was so glad to be happy.

Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder. "Breathe, Mate"

Ron stepped forward when Hermoine and her father reached the end of the aisle. Ron stuck his hand out to Denny. Denny took it pulling him towards him to whisper in his ear. Harry could not hear what Denny said to Ron. But he heard Ron's reply.

"I will, sir. You have my word on that"

Denny turned to his daughter giving her a heartfelt hug and kiss.

"Be Happy, my girl, Be Happy"

The last thing Harry really remembers distinctly is the sound of the congregation sitting down.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a haze of warm fuzzy memories. The only clear thing in his mind was Ginny bright and clear and very very beautiful.

There was a small wedding lunch after the ceremony in a tent outside the chapel. The Granger family sent the couple off on what they assumed was their honeymoon.

The Weasley's, with the exception of Ginny and Harry, left soon after the couple they were spending the night at Hogwarts where the Magic wedding would be held the next day.

Ginny and Harry went to Hogsmead where they would meet Ron and Hermoine the next morning.

Ron and Harry were the only ones who knew where Ron and Hermoine were spending their first wedding night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18--Gifts

The car delivered Ron and Hermoine to her parent's home after the wedding. According to Hermoine's plans, which were well drawn and very detailed, they were to change and apperate to Hogsmead where they would spend the night before the second wedding tomorrow. Hermoine had not planned on Ron changing the plans.

As they entered the house, Hermoine started to rattle off a list of things that she and Ron needed to do prior to leaving for Hogsmead.

"Wife" Ron said quietly. Hermoine quit rattling off tasks. She turned to him bestowing a radiant smile.

"I'm not technically your wife until tomorrow…we" she started to remind him.

"Wife" he said quite sternly, but softened by the absolute adoration on his face.

Hermoine stopped talking, she had been with Ron long enough to know what that tone of voice meant.

"I know what your plans are, but I changed them. I have a surprise for you. Before you go off on a rant, we will be back in Hogsmead buy 11:30"

He took her hand, led her to her old bedroom. Sitting on her childhood bed was a battered but precious beaded bag.

She smiled at him. He pulled an old pewter cream pitcher out of the bag. She laughed.

"Grab hold, love"

She did.

Ron steadied her as the arrived. She opened her eyes to see where they had landed.

"Not quite Australia?" she asked.

"Exactly" he replied

"How?" she asked.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley you are almost doubled married to a very talented Auror. I used all my investigative knowledge."

They proceeded to reenact their first night together.

At 11:30, they portkeyed to the Inn at Hogsmead.

As they arrived in the lounge of the Inn, they were greeted by the sight of Harry and Ginny cuddling on the couch.

Ron softly cleared his throat. This brought Harry and Ginny out of their reverie. Ginny hopped off the couch and gathered Hermoine in a hug.

"Were you surprised?" she asked.

"Yes, very" Hermoine.

Ginny hugged her new sister.

"I am so glad; Ron worked for weeks so that it would be perfect"

Ginny and Hermione led the boys in the bar of the Inn.

"Butterbeers?" Harry asked the others.

They all nodded yes. Harry went to the bar and picked up four bottles. He brought them back to the table where the others were sitting. Ginny had pulled up a chair next to her for him. Ron and Hermoine were sitting across the table side by side.

Harry handed two bottles to Ron. He then twisted the top off of one of the two he kept and handed it to Ginny. Ron did the same but handed the first to Hermione. They both then opened theirs and took a long pull. Ginny had only recently realized at how in concert Ron and Harry actions were. Harry plopped down in the chair next to her. He mimicked Ron and pulled Ginny up to his side. She mimicked Hermione and gently laid her head on his shoulder. The two couples just sat there for a few minutes in companionable silence.

Harry broke the silence first.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry"

"We are two very lucky blokes"

"I know, but we shouldn't tell the girls or they will get big heads"

"Right, can't have that now, can we?"

The boys were silenced by almost friendly jabs in the ribs.

"Ginny?" asked Hermione

"Yes?"

"We two pretty lucky ladies"

"Yes, we are"

Ginny reached up to kiss Harry on the cheek. She then whispered in his ear.

"Better give it to them, darling"

"Accio envelope"

A thick parchment envelop flew from the lounge, where Harry and Ginny were cuddling earlier.

It landed sedately in Harry's hand. Hermione still marveled a Harry's wandless magic. He did it seemingly effortlessly.

Harry placed the envelope on the table in front of Hermione and Ron.

"Happy Wedding" Harry and Ginny said together.

"It is our wedding gift to you" Ginny clarified.

"But, you gave us one already" both Ron and Hermione said.

"Nay, that was the family gift" said Ginny. Earlier at their wedding shower all the Weasleys including Harry and Ginny had given Ron and Hermione a gift of their honeymoon. Three weeks traveling through Europe.

"This is from just us" said Harry.

Ron picked up the thick envelope, opening it slowly he pulled out a large sheaf of official looking papers.

The papers were the deed for Grimmauld, it had Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley listed as owners.

Ron handed the papers to Hermione in stunned disbelief. He turned to Harry and asked: "Why?"

Harry waited until Hermione had finished reading the papers.

"There are a lot of reasons, but the most important is that you two are very important to us. You should have a place of your own to start out."

"Harry's right you two deserve to start out in your own place. And since you two would never let us help you buy a place, we gave you one."

"But, Harry where are you going to"—Hermione broke off not really wanted to finish asking the question. She knew that at some time in the future it wouldn't be just the three of them anymore.

"Well, you see, Hermoine I am engaged to the Harpies newest seeker. And, as part of her compensation she is provided with a large luxury flat located just one block from you at Grimmauld."

Harry sat quietly letting what he said sink in.

Hermione realized what he said first. She jumped up and was hugging Ginny. It took Ron a second longer but then he joined Hermione in hugging his sister.

"Way to go, sis!"

"Oh Ginny! When did you find out?" asked Hermione.

"Last week, I asked the Harpies to hold off announcing it until after the wedding" she gushed.

Ginny looked at her watch.

"Hermione, it is five to midnight"

"Oh, right"

Hermoine turned to Ron.

"See you tomorrow? In the Great Hall, I will be the one in the white dress robes and veil, down front."

Ron took her in his arms. He whispered in her ear.

"I'll be there, dress Auror uniform, tall, red-haired and handsome. Not at all like short dark and handsome" he indicated Harry with a nod of his head.

Hermione laughed. Ginny started to lead Hermione upstairs to the room they were going to share.

Harry grabbed Hermoine's hands in his; he pulled her to him until their foreheads were touching.

He whispered "Mynee? Can I kip on your couch if I need to?"

"Anytime, Harry, anytime"

"Thanks, sis" he replied and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He let go of her hands. He gave one final kiss to his fiancé while Ron kissed his one last time. They stood silently at the foot of the stairs and watched the loves of their lives walk upstairs.

When the girls were out of sight, Harry turned to Ron.

"One last one before bed?"

"Yeah, mate"

Harry, Ron and his brothers with the exception of Bill spent the night at Hogwarts. They Inn in Hogsmead had been taken over by the bride, her family, bridesmaids, and members of the groom's family. There was simply no room in the Inn for the unimportant likes of a groom, best man and unmarried groomsmen.

Ron and his wedding party and a few Gryffindor men who were attending the wedding were up early for a hearty breakfast served in Gryffindor's Common Room, as the Great Hall was undergoing transformation into the site for the wedding. Then they adjourned to the pitch of a friendly game of Quidditch prior to the wedding.

The group divided into two sides: Weasleys vs. Others. The Others finished triumphant after Harry caught the snitch. It was a good thing because the Others could only persuade Neville to be keeper, and it was beginning to look like a bloodbath.

Harry and the rest of the wedding party quickly got ready. Harry resplendent in his dress Auror robes was ready first. He had duties to accomplish as the Best Man. He went into the Transfiguration classroom which was serving as the dressing room for the males of the wedding party, where Arthur and Bill were helping Ron get ready.

"Auror Weasley"

"Yes, Auror Potter"

"I am going to deliver your bribes…er…gifts to the ladies of the wedding party, any messages?"

To Ron one of the best things about this wedding is that it was not costing him or Hermione anything. The Ministry was covering what ever costs there were. Shakelbolt had told Hermione and him that it was the least the Ministry could do since they had helped save everyone. He also explained that the wizarding world need a joyful occasion, to help relief some of the unrelenting grief. The stories in the Prophet, and coverage on WMN had seemed to help brighten the morale of the wizarding community.

So since he was finally making a decent living, Ron decided to splurge and get gifts for all the ladies of the bridal party. He felt they deserved them since not only had they had to deal with Hermione, who could be intimidating, but both his and her mothers. That was a trio you did not want to meet in a dark alley.

"The only message, Auror Potter, is to remind my lovely bride that the wedding starts promptly at 5"

The men all laughed heartily since, for the prior two weeks, Ron had been receiving rather frequent, long and public lectures on being on time to his own weddings.

Harry went off to do his best man duties.

"Hermoine loves Ron" said Harry

The Fat Lady responded "Lovely day for a wedding" and let Harry enter the Gryffindor Common Room that was now serving as the dressing room for the ladies.

Harry covered his eyes with his hand and called loudly:

"There is a man on the floor! Is it safe?"

There was a wave female laughter.

"Safe as it can be, Potter" called Ginny.

He uncovered his eyes. He was greeted by the entire wedding party, plus the mothers all arrayed in their finest.

"Beautiful, very last one of you" he said.

Harry pulled seven identical small white boxes out of his left robe pocket.

"I bring small tokens of love and respect from the groom to the ladies of the bridal party."

He handed the bridesmaids each a box: Luna, Padma, Lavender, and Fleur each eagerly open their boxes. Each contained a tear dropped shaped pale purple amethyst hanging from a delicate gold chain. In the box there was a short note of thanks from Ron. The note read:

**I can't tell how happy you have made**

**Hermione and I by agreeing to be in our **

**wedding. Thank you for your love and **

**friendship. **

**Ron**

The ladies each expressed their delight. Then Harry gave a box to Ginny.

She opened it, inside she found a necklace similar to the bridesmaids but with a small diamond set at the top. It also contained a note from Ron.

**Ginny-**

**Don't know where to start!**

**Thank you for being the best**

**sister a guy could ever want. **

**Thank you for loving Hermione and **

**accepting her as your sister. I love you **

**Your Brother –**

**Ron.**

Ginny's eyes shimmered with tears.

Harry gave the final two boxes to Molly and Jayne. They were identical necklaces, a heart shaped stone ½ was sapphire, Hermoine's birthstone and the other ½ was aquamarine, Ron's birthstone.

Hermione, who had not known about the gifts for the bridesmaids, knew and explain the significance to the mothers and Harry and Ginny helped them put them on.

Harry turned with a flourish to Hermione.

"If I beg your indulgence, Princess Bride, the best man has a small token for the maid of honor"

Hermione laughed.

"Of course Harry, just remember when I am the matron of honor for Ginny, Ron know about the best man giving gifts, OK?"

"Of course" he replied.

Harry handed Ginny an impossibly tiny black box. She opened it, even though she knew instantly what it was, it contained a charm for her charm bracelet, Harry had given her for Christmas. It was a replica of the flowers she would carry in the wedding.

"Beautiful" she breathed.

Harry just smiled.

He turned again to Hermione. He pulled out one last white box.

"From the Groom" he said simply.

Hermione opened the box. It contained a note and a necklace that matched her engagement ring. An amethyst surrounded by small diamonds. The note read:

**Wife-**

**This a small token, to remind you of **

**this day. To remind you when you wear**

**it of how happy you made me on this day.**

**We have had a long and rocky path together, **

**and I guess our path may not always be smooth**

**in the future. Yet together I know we can do anything.**

**Your loving husband.**

She gave a teary but brilliant smile to Harry.

"Help me?" she asked him. He shook his head yes and helped her put it on.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Ladies, can you give Hermione and me a minute alone, please?"

Harry stood there just looking at Hermione while the ladies excused them selves up stairs.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out one last small white box.

"Harry what is this?" Hermione asked tremulously.

"It is from me to you" he said.

"Oh Harry, you have done so much, you shouldn't have"

"Just open it, Mynee" he said.

She just smiled at the nick name he had started to call her.

"Okay"

She opened the box. It contained a beautiful cloisonné lily brooch.

"Oh, Harry" she breathed.

"Look at the back" his voice shaking with emotion.

She carefully turned the brooch over. Attached below the pin were two small gold tags.

The first read:

Lilly-

Thank you for making James so happy.

Welcome

Love the Marauders

The second read:

Hermione-

Thank you for making Ron so happy

You're the best sister, a man could have

met on the train to school.

Love, Harry

"I found the pin in my parents vault. The Marauders must have given it to my mom. I thought the tradition of giving it to your best mate's wife need to be continued."

"Harry, I don't know what to say"

"Then don't say anything. Mynee-if he ever hurts you, I'll break his neck"

"Thanks Harry, You make a great brother!"


End file.
